Pour un moment d'éternité
by Kaoriestel
Summary: Que restetil quand la personne que l'on aime a disparu, sinon des souvenirs? Il croit avoir tout perdu jusqu'à ce qu'un jour... Lisez pour savoir la suite! YAOI et SPOILERS DES TOMES 1 à 5! Chapitre 6 posté après plus d'un an mais bon...
1. Prologue: Un espoir de fou?

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et tous les personnages qui donnent vie à cette merveilleuse série ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, mais sont à la géniale J.K.Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour donner libre cours à mes idées plutôt… particulières dira-t-on, et n'en retire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**Avertissement** : Présence de slash yaoi, pas très graphique mais à déconseiller à toute personne réfractaire à l'idée de deux hommes qui s'aiment et partagent plus qu'une simple amitié.

**Couples** : Pour le moment un seul, à vous de deviner lequel, je pense que c'est assez évident.

**A.****N** **1 **: Ce sont mes premiers pas dans le monde de la fanfiction, et j'écris cette histoire vraiment à titre « expérimental ». Je ne sais pas encore quelle direction elle va prendre… Bien entendu toutes les suggestions et les avis sont les bienvenus, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

**Pour un moment d'éternité **

**Prologue : Un espoir de fou ?**

Il gardait de leur ancien bonheur des souvenirs fugaces mais si intenses qu'ils lui brûlaient le cœur et l'âme.

Une soirée au coin d'un feu de cheminée, blottis l'un contre l'autre et où leurs gestes exprimaient mieux que les mots l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Un silence merveilleux qui n'était troublé que par le crépitement des flammes et le bruit rassurant de leurs respirations paisibles.

Un ciel étoilé, la caresse légère de la brise sur sa peau, le parfum suave et entêtant qui se dégageait des entrelacs de leurs chevelures, fleuve d'or inondant des épis de jais.

Un baiser aussi délicat qu'un frôlement d'aile qui se déposait avec une tendresse infinie sur sa nuque, alors que leurs deux corps nimbés des rayons argentés de la lune se fondaient étroitement jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un, se mouvant au même rythme que les vagues qui venaient mourir sur la grève.

Oui… Leur histoire ensemble n'avait été remplie que de choses aussi simples, mais qui semblaient trop parfaites dans leurs accords harmonieux pour durer.

L'évocation de ces moments lui était presque insupportable. Il tentait de toutes ses forces de les chasser de sa mémoire tout en s'y raccrochant désespérément. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer effacer trois années de son existence aussi facilement ? Le fameux adage « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » ne s'appliquait sûrement pas dans son cas, se disait-il avec une ironie amère. Bien au contraire. Son amour était plus que jamais présent dans son esprit maintenant qu'il était séparé de _lui_.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Celui qu'il avait jadis considéré comme son plus grand rival et son ennemi juré était devenu la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, son univers et sa plus belle raison de vivre. De la haine à l'amour il n'y a souvent qu'un pas, dit-on. Leur passion réciproque s'était montrée à la mesure de leur ancienne aversion : ils s'aimaient d'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient farouchement et intimement détestés.

Ils s'adoraient. Ils n'étaient pas seulement des amis, des amoureux, des amants ou des époux. Ils s'aimaient purement et simplement, dans tous les sens que ce terme impliquait, y compris ceux qu'ils n'étaient pas capables d'appréhender ni de définir.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… Comme je t'aime… »

Ces mots lui paraissaient dérisoires pour exprimer ce qui était en lui, ils sonnaient singulièrement justes et paradoxalement, semblaient inappropriés ou insuffisants. Aucune parole, aussi forte soit-elle, ne pouvait réellement traduire le maelstrom d'émotions qui se déchaînait dans son être à la vue, à la voix ou à la pensée de son âme sœur.

Parfois -souvent- ses sentiments l'envahissaient à un tel point qu'ils étaient douloureux. Et cependant, par une étrange contradiction, il ne connaissait jamais de sérénité plus profonde, de bien-être aussi délicieux que lorsqu'il se trouvait auprès de _lui_. _Sa_ présence lui était devenue aussi primordiale que l'air qu'il respirait. Et ce besoin viscéral doublé d'une dépendance évidente l'effrayait.

Il ne pouvait plus envisager de continuer sans _lui_.

Il était mort le jour de _sa_ disparition. Dépouillé, dépossédé, vide. Semblable à une coquille où ne subsisterait plus aucune essence, il traversait la vie sans ressentir l'emprise du temps qui passait et des saisons qui se succédaient, les jours chassant les semaines et les semaines chassant les mois en un long ballet triste et monotone.

Il ne se remettait pas de cette souffrance latente, si fulgurante qu'elle l'avait laissé insensible aux autres et au monde qui l'entourait, mais qui se rappelait à lui dans chaque pulsation, dans chaque battement de son cœur qu'il percevait en dépit de tout avec une acuité terrifiante.

Lentement et inéluctablement, il se laissait ronger par la cruelle évidence de _son_ absence : douleur indicible, muette, toujours là.

Certains pensaient qu'il avait abandonné avant même d'avoir essayé, renoncé avant même de s'être battu. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas. En _le_ perdant il avait perdu bien davantage qu'un être cher ou que sa « moitié ». Il s'était perdu lui même. Et pourtant, enfoui au plus secret de lui demeurait encore un infime espoir, un défi insolent et insensé jeté à la face de la raison.

L' espoir de _le_ retrouver. De se réapproprier _ce rêve_ qu'il avait cru naïvement lui appartenir et qui s'était évanoui un beau jour sans crier gare, qui s'était éteint tel une chandelle sous le vent glacial et implacable de la destinée.

Retrouver _ce voleur d'âme_, se nourrir de la lumière et de la chaleur de _son_ amour pour renaître et briller de nouveau.

C'était là tout ce qui lui restait : guère plus qu'un espoir de fou.

A suivre…

* * *

**A.N 2** : Les mots qui apparaissent en italique désignent l'être aimé dont parle le personnage principal.

Il y a peut-être des points qui paraissent obscurs, mais rassurez-vous, tout sera éclairci peu à peu.


	2. Chapitre 1: Une visite inattendue

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et tous les personnages qui donnent vie à cette merveilleuse série ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais sont à la géniale J.K.Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour donner libre cours à mes idées plutôt… particulières dira-t-on, et n'en retire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**Avertissement** : Présence de slash yaoi, pas très graphique mais à déconseiller à toute personne réfractaire à l'idée de deux hommes qui s'aiment et partagent plus qu'une simple amitié.

**Couples** : Pour le moment un seul, à vous de deviner lequel, je pense que c'est assez évident.

**A.N** : Ce sont mes premiers pas dans le monde de la fanfiction, et j'écris cette histoire vraiment à titre « expérimental ». Je ne sais pas encore quelle direction elle va prendre… Bien entendu toutes les suggestions et les avis sont les bienvenus, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

J'utilise les noms originaux des personnages dans cette fic. Severus Snape: Severus Rogue, Draco Malfoy: Drago Malefoy.

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Zaz** : Ma première review ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et d'avoir laissé un petit commentaire. On en apprend un peu plus sur les perso dans ce chapitre : tu sauras qui parlait dans le prologue, et qui a « disparu ». Pour ce qui est de la guimauve, il risque d'y en avoir encore pas mal, c'est mon côté fleur bleue et romantique incorrigible qui en est la cause…lol . J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même. Bisous !

**Mifibou** : Merci pour ta review ! Tu as les réponses à certaines questions que tu te posais à propos du prologue dans le présent chapitre, et pour le reste ça viendra peu à peu. Je ne vais pas tout dévoiler d'un seul coup quand même… Bonne lecture et gros bisous !

**Pour un moment d'éternité  
**

**Chapitre 1 : Une visite inattendue **

Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent en freinant avant de s'immobiliser sur le gravier qui tapissait la petite route en bordure de mer. Rien n'altérait la tranquillité de cette fin d'après-midi si ce n'étaient le clapotis de la houle qui venait déferler sur le sable de la plage voisine et le vrombissement du moteur qui tournait toujours. Un pâle soleil hivernal caressait de ses derniers rayons la cime des arbres environnants avant d'aller bientôt disparaître à l'horizon.

Sans plus attendre, une silhouette masculine drapée de noir sortit avec empressement par la portière que le chauffeur du taxi maintenait ouverte. Après avoir adressé un « merci » bref et formel à celui-ci, l'homme le congédia. Puis il se dirigea d'un pas lent et mesuré vers les grilles qui entouraient une modeste mais ravissante maison nichée tout au bout d'une longue et belle avenue.

C'était un individu plutôt grand dont les lourds vêtements laissaient deviner un corps très mince bien qu'harmonieusement proportionné. Ses membres déliés à la fine musculature cachaient derrière une apparente fragilité une force insoupçonnée, et de sa personne émanait une détermination presque palpable. Son visage impénétrable était encadré d'une masse soyeuse de cheveux d'ébène parsemés ça et là de fils argentés, et sur sa physionomie on décelait un je-ne-sais-quoi de vaguement déplaisant qui produisait une impression de malaise sur ceux qui l'observaient. Point d'orgue de ce portrait frappant, ses yeux froids et perçants avaient la couleur sombre et intense d'une obsidienne.

Parvenu au portail de l'enceinte, il le poussa et celui-ci pivota sur ses gonds, accompagné d'un grincement aigu et désagréable qui faisait déduire qu'il n'avait pas servi depuis bien longtemps. Cette constatation anima d'une pointe de surprise l'expression jusqu'alors impassible et fermée de l'intrigant visiteur. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la propriété il fut saisi d'un curieux pressentiment, et pour cause, où que se posait son regard, tout criait à l'abandon.

Le jardin était envahi par les mauvaises herbes et la pelouse jaunie avait gagné une telle hauteur qu'elle aurait sans exagérer atteint ses genoux s'il s'était aventuré à y marcher. Des fleurs sauvages poussaient dans un joyeux désordre au milieu de ce qui avait dû être autrefois de magnifiques et luxuriants massifs de rosiers, réduits à présent à un amas de branchages desséchés.

De plus en plus perplexe devant ce spectacle désolant, l'homme s'arrêta au seuil de la demeure et après une courte hésitation, sonna. Rien ne se passa. Il recommença plusieurs fois, en vain, et finalement, en esquissant un geste d'agacement impuissant, il se décida à entrer sans plus de cérémonies. Tout comme la grille précédemment, la porte n'était même pas verrouillée, ni protégée par un sortilège quelconque. « Quelle inconscience ! » tempêta l'étranger. « Vraiment, on entre ici comme dans un moulin ! »

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que l'intérieur de la maison ne payait pas de mine. Certainement, les pièces avaient dû être décorées avec goût par le passé, mais à ce jour elles n'avaient qu'un ameublement des plus sommaires qui leur donnait un aspect terne et inhospitalier. Plusieurs d'entre elles étaient même complètement vides, n'offrant à la vue que des murs et un plancher sobres et nus. D'épaisses tentures poussiéreuses étaient disposées devant les fenêtres et les baies vitrées, empêchant la clarté extérieure de s'infiltrer et accentuant le caractère lugubre des lieux. On se serait pratiquement cru dans une maison hantée.

Qu'était-il donc venu chercher ici ? se demanda-t-il avec une grimace faussement ennuyée. A quoi bon avoir fait un si long voyage pour tomber sur « ça » ? Alors qu'il était ainsi plongé dans ses réflexions, il avisa soudain une pièce d'où s'échappait un mince rai de lumière par la porte entrouverte. Poussant un soupir résigné, il s'introduisit discrètement dans ladite salle.

C'était un salon aux dimensions modestes dont la pénombre était atténuée par la lueur tremblotante d'une bougie posée sur le manteau de la cheminée. Là, gisant au beau milieu d'un vieux canapé à moitié éventré, un jeune homme dormait, ou du moins en donnait-il l'impression au premier abord. Sa figure était enfouie dans l'angle que formait l'arrondi de son bras replié, et recouverte par de longs cheveux qui n'avaient visiblement pas été coiffés depuis belle lurette. Il portait un jean sale et froissé sur lequel pendait un chandail informe qui paraissait dix fois trop large sur son torse d'une extrême maigreur. Son corps recroquevillé était secoué de frissons saccadés, sans doute à cause de la température glaciale qui régnait dans la pièce. Dans l'âtre de la cheminée ne se trouvaient plus que des braises rougeoyantes, résidus d'un feu qui s'était éteint faute d'être alimenté, et qui ne procuraient aucune chaleur.

Severus Snape contempla silencieusement pendant quelques minutes ce tableau qu'il aurait sûrement qualifié sarcastiquement de « lamentable et pitoyable » en d'autres circonstances. Mais les temps avaient bien changé… Les gens aussi d'ailleurs. Jadis il aurait rembarré vertement en ricanant quiconque lui suggérant qu'il pourrait ressentir un jour d'aussi futiles émotions. Et pourtant il était là, regardant son ancien élève profondément immergé dans ses songes et inconscient de sa présence, et il éprouvait un sentiment confus d'irritation mêlée à de l'attendrissement.

« Allons ! se morigéna-t-il , je me suis suffisamment ridiculisé comme ça à veiller sur le sommeil de ce petit imbécile ! Par Merlin, il est plus que temps que quelqu'un se décide à le faire revenir sur terre ! »

Et aussitôt dit aussitôt fait : sans se préoccuper davantage du frêle jeune homme endormi, le maître des potions se détourna et quitta la pièce avec précipitation. Oui, effectivement, il était grand temps d'agir… Il referma soigneusement la porte et se mit au travail.

Abandonné au sommeil comme un enfant innocent, Draco Malfoy rêvait. Il se souvenait d'une époque plus heureuse où il serrait dans ses bras un ange rieur aux prunelles d'émeraude, une époque qui était maintenant révolue...

**OoOoOoOo**

**_Flashback_**

Les réactions s'étaient montrées des plus diverses à l'annonce de leur emménagement ensemble lors de la cérémonie de remise des ASPIC. Cette nouvelle était tombée comme un pavé, déclenchant la stupéfaction générale dans l'assistance. Très peu de personnes avaient soupçonné leur liaison et l'éclatement de leurs sentiments au grand jour avaient suscité l'ahurissement, l'incrédulité et chez quelques uns des regards horrifiés qui auraient été presque comiques s'ils n'avaient pas en plus été remplis de dégoût et de rejet.

Bien entendu, la presse en avait fait des gorges chaudes et les deux jeunes hommes fraîchement diplômés s'étaient vus devenir une fois encore la cible de prédilection de tous les médias du monde sorcier. Leur relation était l'objet de rumeurs toutes plus fantaisistes les unes que les autres, et qui se répandaient comme une traînée de poudre, enflammant l'opinion publique. Derrière les gros titres des journaux et les innombrables articles qui leurs étaient consacrés, se trouvait une seule et unique interrogation perplexe : pourquoi Harry Potter tenait-il la main de Draco Malfoy ? Comment s'était formé leur couple ?

Néanmoins, un fois le choc initial surmonté, cette incroyable état de fait n'avait plus semblé si surprenant si on prenait en compte le passé des deux concernés. Une chose était sûre : ils n'avaient jamais été indifférents l'un à l'autre ! Tout bien considéré, ils se ressemblaient énormément si on ne s'arrêtait pas aux apparences et s'attachait à véritablement les connaître. Pendant longtemps ils avaient cru se haïr et se mépriser alors qu'inconsciemment ils s'enviaient et voyaient en l'autre des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas et dont ils rêvaient.

Ils n'avaient pas épuisé toute la rancœur qui les habitait pendant les cinq premières années passées à Poudlard qui avaient été remplies d'hostilité mais aussi de non-dits, de sentiments refoulés et inavoués. Puis les évènements s'étaient précipités et leurs vies avaient abordé un tournant crucial au cours de leur sixième année.

Cette période s'était révélée affreusement difficile pour Harry qui était très affecté par la mort récente de Sirius. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver plus seul au monde que jamais en dépit de la présence de ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione. Son chagrin le faisait se refermer petit à petit sur lui-même ; il contenait en public les larmes qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de verser et qui se refusaient à sortir et à le libérer du poids qui l'oppressait comme une chape de plomb, même lorsqu'il était isolé avec pour seule compagne sa tristesse. Ce qui ne le privait pas d'exécrer Malfoy encore plus qu'auparavant et de se défouler - mentalement - sur lui !

Draco de son côté souffrait cruellement et en silence de l'opprobre qui s'était abattu sur le nom des Malfoy depuis que son père avait été reconnu coupable d'exercer encore à ce jour les activités de Mangemort. Lucius Malfoy croupissait dans la sinistre prison d'Azkaban et Draco vivait ce déshonneur comme un cauchemar éveillé. Mais ce qui n'était au début qu'une blessure d'amour propre s'était mué en révolte farouche : le jeune sorcier ne voulait pas endosser la responsabilité des fautes de son père et encore moins finir comme lui ! Il refusait le destin que sa naissance au sein d'une famille de sang pur et éminemment versée dans les arts de la magie noire avait tracé pour lui. Et pourtant, par un reste de fierté mal placée et par peur d'être repoussé, il n'osait faire le premier pas qui l'aurait amené dans le « bon » camp, à savoir du côté de Dumbledore et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Etant donné l'esprit d'indépendance et l'obstination butée de nos deux protagonistes, la situation aurait pu se prolonger ainsi indéfiniment. C'était sans compter sur le hasard qui quand il s'en mêlait faisait quelquefois bien les choses, manifestement…

Un soir, alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, Harry s'était glissé hors du château revêtu de sa cape d'invisibilité mais sans emporter la carte du maraudeur, qui était restée soigneusement dissimulée au fond de sa malle dans le dortoir de la tour de Gryffonfor. L'avait-il sciemment « oubliée », se moquant des risques qu'il encourrait de se faire prendre par Rusard ou quelque professeur ? Ou au contraire une telle perspective l'excitait-elle, épiçant d'une aura d'imprévu et de danger cette promenade monotone dans les jardins ? Il avait si souvent parcouru les allées impeccablement dessinées et les pelouses bien entretenues du parc qu'il en connaissait les moindres recoins et ne craignait pas de s'y perdre, surtout en cette nuit de pleine lune qui n'était obscurcie d'aucun nuage.

L'esprit ailleurs, il avançait au hasard, ses pas le conduisant instinctivement aux abords de lac, comme s'ils étaient animés d'une volonté propre. Autour de lui, l'air bruissait du chant assourdi et ininterrompu des insectes, un vent vif et sec sifflait à travers les arbres qui commençaient à se dépouiller de leurs feuilles en cette mi-automne. Les étoiles scintillaient, revêtant de milliers de diamants minuscules le manteau noir et velouté de la voûte céleste. Dans cette nuit sans âge, Harry marchait comme dans un rêve. C'est alors qu'il assista à une scène qui changea de manière radicale le cours de son existence…

Assis sur les berges du lac, un jeune garçon pleurait à gros sanglots, la respiration étouffée par les larmes et le visage marqué de cernes violacés. Harry fut vivement saisi par cette vision ; cette peine lui parut si immense et si débordante de sincérité qu'il en fut remué malgré lui jusque dans ses entrailles. Interloqué, il se surprit à observer son ennemi plus longuement et plus intensément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Draco, car c'était bien lui, était d'une beauté éthérée sous les doux reflets laiteux de la lune malgré la douleur qui imprégnait ses traits ; pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry le trouva simple et humain, et ce fut cette constatation qui le poussa à aller à sa rencontre.

La confrontation se révéla immédiatement orageuse, comme l'avaient été leurs précédentes altercations. Ce soir là ils se soulagèrent de tout ce qui leur pesait sur le cœur en déversant leur rage dans les insultes, puis les coups qu'ils donnèrent et reçurent autant l'un que l'autre. Etrangement, leurs baguettes magiques ne furent pas employées pendant cette échauffourée où la magie n'avait pas sa place. Seuls leurs corps s'exprimaient dans le duel sans témoins qu'ils disputaient sauvagement.

Ce fut Hagrid, parti pour son inspection de routine des lieux, qui les récupéra au petit matin dans un état assez grave pour qu'ils passent plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie. Dans cette quarantaine forcée où ils étaient confinés, ils échangèrent des conversations qui perdirent petit à petit leur caractère venimeux et devinrent civilisées, et plus tard sympathiques, du moins quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Leurs âmes désemparées s'étaient finalement rapprochées en faisant abstraction de leurs divergences, et avaient noué de solides liens d'amitié. Draco avait décidé de son plein gré de rejoindre « la résistance » pour lutter contre Voldemort bien sûr, mais surtout parce qu'il voulait rester aux côtés de Harry.

Toute la violence qu'ils nourrissaient, toutes les pulsions dictées par la colère, la souffrance ou les humiliations, ils en avaient usé et abusé lors du combat décisif contre Voldemort au début de leur septième année. L'un comme l'autre s'y étaient jetés avec la rage de vaincre, et avaient libéré une débauche d'énergie fusant dans les sortilèges et sorts à outrance destinés à en finir une fois pour toutes avec le terrible mage noir. En comparaison, leurs fréquents affrontements dans l'enceinte du collège ne faisaient figure que de futiles rixes et de mauvais tours d'adolescents qui se cherchaient encore.

Après la victoire triomphale de l'Ordre du Phénix sur le Seigneur Sombre, ils en avaient maintenant terminé avec cette période de frustrations et de déchirements. Les difficultés qu'ils avaient traversées les avaient rendus plus forts tout en faisant évoluer leur vision des choses, si bien que leur amitié se transforma bientôt en attirance puis en amour sous l'influence d'une miraculeuse alchimie.

Harry voulait trouver en Draco l'affection et le soutien qu'il n'avait jamais eus avec les Dursley. Il rêvait d'une relation sans faux-semblants et d'un engagement durable. Pendant toute sa vie ou presque il avait supporté le statut de célébrité et de héros du monde sorcier. Mais même les héros, peut-être surtout les héros avaient aussi besoin d'être protégés et aimés.

Le Garçon qui avait survécu voulait désormais vivre pour lui-même au lieu de sacrifier son existence au service de la communauté. Il était temps de se montrer un peu égoïste.

Une fois ses émotions reconnues et acceptées, il pouvait les suivre et s'y abandonner sans retenue et sans crainte d'être incompris et déprécié. Ses amis et ses proches avaient appris son choix et l'avaient soutenu sans conditions. Que lui importait l'opinion du reste du monde ? Il avait le droit d'aimer. Qui plus que lui méritait de revendiquer sa part de bonheur, son petit coin de paradis et de ciel bleu sans nuages dans une vie traversée par les tempêtes et les épreuves ?

Quant à Draco, il recherchait avidement quelqu'un avec qui il n'aurait pas à jouer constamment un rôle, une personne devant laquelle il pourrait cesser de porter un masque. Combien il souhaitait faire l'expérience de cette complicité où les mensonges et les vantardises n'étaient pas de mise !

Sous ses dehors peu engageants d'enfant gâté et de sale gosse prétentieux se dissimulait une sensibilité à fleur de peau. L'héritier des Malfoy n'était au fond qu'un petit garçon dévoré par une monstrueuse faim d'être aimé. Hélas, cet impérieux besoin avait tristement été réprimé et étouffé par le carcan rigide des traditions séculaires et l'orgueil de l'aristocratique famille du jeune homme.

Tout naturellement, leurs aspirations communes finirent par les réunir et ils s'engagèrent sur la voie d'une aventure merveilleuse, qu'ils gardèrent secrète jusqu'à ce jour mémorable qui avait été celui de leur départ définitif de Poudlard.

**OoOoOoOo**

Bien loin de la réputation surfaite qu'on leur prêtait à tort, leurs débuts avaient été timides et marqués d'une adorable maladresse, bien que n'étant pas dépourvus d'enthousiasme et d'ardeur juvénile. Après tout ils restaient des garçons comme les autres qui affichaient à dix-sept ans une curiosité encore inassouvie pour le sexe avec tous les désagréments que cela impliquait, à savoir des poussées d'hormones parfois très… embarrassantes !

Cependant, malgré le désir très fort qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, ils avaient pris le temps de se connaître et de s'apprivoiser, ne brûlant aucune étape, cette découverte progressive et excitante les menant d'étonnement en émerveillement. En effet, il avaient été chacun « le premier » de l'autre, et le fait d'avoir su attendre et se préserver pour s'offrir comme un cadeau unique et précieux n'ajoutait que plus de beauté et de prix au lien qui les unissait. Ils voulaient faire de cette première fois un souvenir magique et inoubliable qu'ils garderaient éternellement gravé dans leur mémoire.

Depuis, leurs rapports étaient toujours passionnés et peins de fougue, mais jamais brutaux, jamais dans l'intention de blesser ou de causer, même involontairement, de la douleur. Ils se montraient souvent tendres et attentionnés, parfois joueurs et taquins, parfois encore empreints de sérieux et d'une solennité qui atteignait presque au divin.

Et dans ces instants là, le temps suspendait son cours, le monde se figeait et devenait immobile. Quand leurs corps et leurs âmes semblaient fusionner et où le plaisir ressenti était tout autant spirituel que physique, leur union revêtait des allures de rituel célébré en l'honneur d'une divinité secrète et mystérieuse connue d'eux seuls.

Alors qu'ils dessinaient de leurs mains inspirées et talentueuses le visage sans cesse renouvelé de l'amour, rien n'existait plus autour d'eux. Leurs vies elles-mêmes s'effaçaient et s'anéantissaient en l'autre, s'exhalant en un souffle qui venait s'abriter au creux de leurs membres enlacés et s'évanouir sur leurs lèvres dans un baiser.

Draco et Harry étaient intimement persuadés qu'ils s'aimeraient jusqu'à la mort et au-delà. Ils se moquaient bien de paraître d'un romantisme suranné et dégoulinant de bons sentiments, comme les en raillaient gentiment leurs amis. Ils se construisaient une bulle apaisante, chaude et familière où s'épanouissait la fleur de leur tendresse qu'ils cultivaient jalousement. Un tel amour se suffisait à lui-même : ensemble ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre et oubliaient volontiers tout le reste.

**OoOoOoOo**

Tout avait été simplement trop beau pendant ces trois années. Un bonheur éclatant qui avait pris fin brutalement en ce jour tragique où Harry n'était jamais rentré à la maison . Les dernières personnes à l'avoir aperçu étaient ses collègues de bureau. Le jeune sorcier avait quitté le Ministère de la Magie où il travaillait dans le Département des Mystères en fin d'après-midi et depuis n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Cette disparition inexplicable et soudaine n'avait toujours pas été élucidée. Evidemment des recherches avaient aussitôt été entreprises, monopolisant la quasi-totalité des Aurors rattachés à la section des affaires « étranges et criminelles ». Malgré tous les moyens déployés on n'avait malheureusement rien découvert, pas le plus petit indice ni un début de piste. Le jeune homme semblait véritablement s'être volatilisé.

L'incompréhension et le désarroi planaient sur le monde sorcier en deuil tandis qu'insensiblement et sournoisement, Draco Malfoy se détachait de la réalité pour se réfugier dans un monde bien à lui, à _eux_. Il s'y serait volontiers emprisonné pour toujours, n'eut été un intimidant professeur qu'il ne faisait pas bon contrarier et qui avait un point de vue très différent sur cette question…

_**Fin du flash-back**_

**OoOoOoOo**

Quelque chose avait changé. Il n'aurait pas précisément pu dire quoi, mais il le percevait nettement malgré la légère hébétude où il se trouvait encore, oscillant entre sommeil et veille. Sans conviction, il se força à bouger et laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif en s'étirant, ses membres ankylosés à cause de la position inconfortable dans laquelle il s'était endormi. Puis, avec précaution, il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglé par une lumière éblouissante et trop vive pour ses pupilles fatiguées.

Une chaleur tiède et agréable se répandait dans la pièce et s'insinuait à travers le tissu de ses vêtements, détendant délicieusement ses muscles engourdis. D'où provenait-elle ? Après quelques efforts de concentration pour se focaliser sur ce qui l'entourait, il reconnut le bruit caractéristique des bûches qui flambaient et se consumaient en dégageant une forte odeur de résine. Que se passait-il donc ? Où était-il ? Qui avait allumé ce feu ? Une kyrielle de questions tourbillonnait dans sa tête embrumée sans que rien dans l'immédiat ne lui apporte de réponses. Bah ! Peu importait après tout ! Cette atmosphère paisible et sécurisante dans laquelle il baignait lui procurait un telle sensation de bien-être qu'il était prêt à se rendormir. Mais il était gêné par l'éclairage intense qui frappait ses paupières, aussi ouvrit-il de nouveau les yeux avec réluctance et se redressa-t-il péniblement pour s'asseoir.

«Enfin réveillé, monsieur Malfoy ? »

La voix familière et reconnaissable entre toutes le fit sursauter. En se retournant il aperçut dans l'embrasure de la porte son ancien professeur de potions à Poudlard qui le fixait d'un air condescendant et - mais c'était certainement un effet de son imagination - un brin amusé.

« Je commençais à m'impatienter… » poursuivit d'un ton égal Severus Snape tout en s'approchant pour prendre un siège en face de Draco. « A vous voir si profondément endormi, je pensais devoir attendre demain matin pour avoir le plaisir d'une petite conversation avec vous. J'en étais même à me demander si vous alliez un jour sortir de votre léthargie. »

Reprenant un peu ses esprits pendant ce discours pour le moins déroutant chez l'homme austère qui était devant lui, Draco ne releva pas la pique. Cependant, sa curiosité l'emportant sur la fierté, il demanda :

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ici monsieur? Et d'ailleurs, comment êtes-vous venu ? »

« En m'abaissant à emprunter des moyens de transport moldus, rétorqua sèchement Snape . Mais laissons cela, qui n'a que peu d'importance en comparaison de ce que j'ai à vous apprendre. A propos, j'ai pris la liberté de m'inviter pour le dîner. Et je passerai probablement la nuit chez vous également, dans des conditions épouvantables, je le crains… Mais étant donné que notre entretien sera fort long, je n'ai guère le choix. Rasseyez-vous, monsieur Malfoy. Il faut vraiment que nous parlions, dans _votre_ propre intérêt » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sans réplique à l'adresse du jeune homme qui s'était levé, prêt à protester contre ces dernières paroles. L'idée de recevoir Snape chez lui ne l'enchantait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

« Bien, je vous écoute. Mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce que vous avez à me dire puisse m'intéresser » murmura-t-il amèrement pour lui-même.

« C'est à vous qu'il appartiendra d'en juger, reprit calmement Snape. Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que rien n'est certain. Je m'appuie peut-être trop rapidement sur des présomptions erronées. Ne vous emballez pas outre mesure… »

« Mais de quoi voulez-vous parler à la fin ? Cessez de tergiverser et dites-moi ce dont il s'agit ! » s'exclama Draco.

Il était tendu à présent, et à bout de nerfs, comme s'il avait deviné ce que Snape avait à lui révéler et qu'il avait peur de l'entendre. Derrière les habiles circonvolutions et les détours prudents qu'empruntait le discours de son interlocuteur, il lui semblait que se cachait une terrible vérité qui pouvait le sauver ou le condamner.

« Je vous en prie, répondez-moi ! » articula-t-il d'une voix qu'il réussit à garder ferme en dépit de l'émotion qui y perçait.

« Il est _possible_ ( et Snape appuya sur ce mot ) que nous ayons retrouvé la trace de _Potter_… »

Le silence qui s'abattit ensuite entre les deux hommes ne fut rompu que de longues minutes plus tard par le timbre radouci de Severus qui tira Draco de l'état de choc où il était tombé :

« Bon anniversaire Draco. »

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 2 : A coeur ouvert

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et tous les personnages qui donnent vie à cette merveilleuse série ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais sont à la géniale J.K.Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour donner libre cours à mes idées plutôt… particulières dira-t-on, et n'en retire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**Avertissement** : Présence de slash yaoi, pas très graphique mais à déconseiller à toute personne réfractaire à l'idée de deux hommes qui s'aiment et partagent plus qu'une simple amitié.

**Couples** : Pour le moment un seul, à vous de deviner lequel, je pense que c'est assez évident.

**A.N** : Ce sont mes premiers pas dans le monde de la fanfiction, et j'écris cette histoire vraiment à titre « expérimental ». Je ne sais pas encore quelle direction elle va prendre… Bien entendu toutes les suggestions et les avis sont les bienvenus, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

J'utilise les noms originaux des personnages dans cette fic. Severus Snape: Severus Rogue, Draco Malfoy: Drago Malefoy.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Zaz : **Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait bien rire ! On ne parle pas beaucoup de Harry pour l'instant mais ça viendra, promis. Quand à savoir pourquoi il a disparu… patience ! Et pour ce qui est des dialogues tu as raison, le dernier chapitre n'en avait presque pas et je reconnais que c'était un peu lourd à digérer, mais c'était à cause du trèèès long flash-back. Au début je ne comptais pas le faire si long que ça mais je me suis laissée emportée, et j'ai tendance à écrire plus de descriptions que de conversations, mdr !

**Mifibou : **Je te remercie pour tes compliments qui m'ont sincèrement touchée. Ca me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ma façon d'écrire. J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir un style trop fleuri et pompeux par conséquent l'opinion des lecteurs sur ce point m'intéresse beaucoup.

Pour ce qui est de l'intrigue elle même, eh bien elle avance lentement mais sûrement. J'ai envie de prendre mon temps et de développer la psychologie des personnages, même si ça entraîne parfois des longueurs dans le récit. Gros bisous à toi !

**PtiteNinine : **Merci d'avoir laissé un petit commentaire suite à ta lecture. J'espère que les chapitres à venir te plairont tout autant. Notre Harry préféré a disparu et on ignore encore si c'est bien lui qui a été retrouvé par Snape… Le suspense reste entier. Pour l'instant c'est surtout Severus et Draco qui sont à l'honneur mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry va bien finir par entrer en scène un jour ou l'autre ! Bisous !

**Pour un moment d'éternité**  


**Chapitre 2 : A cœur ouvert**

_« Bon anniversaire Draco. »_

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Snape avait prononcé ces trois petits mots qui l'avaient précipité à la fois en enfer et au paradis ? Quelques secondes ou plusieurs siècles ? Draco n'aurait su le dire. De toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, son ancien professeur était bien la dernière dont il aurait songé recevoir un jour un si extraordinaire et inestimable cadeau.

_« Il est possible que nous ayons retrouvé la trace de Potter. »_

Tant de promesses étaient contenues dans cette phrase et en même temps, tant d'incertitudes. Allait-il enfin revoir son compagnon ? Les prières qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'adresser au ciel avaient-elles été entendues ? Etait-il sage de se raccrocher à cet espoir qu'il avait toujours entretenu et qui semblait sur le point de se concrétiser ?

Il était déchiré par deux élans contraires : d'une part il était tenté de ne pas écouter un mot de plus de ce que Snape avait à lui annoncer, de rejeter en bloc l'hypothèse du retour de Harry et de ne surtout pas y accorder la moindre créance. Il avait déjà tellement souffert quand Harry avait disparu, et ensuite durant les mois où il avait guetté en vain, attendant un signe qui lui apprendrait que le jeune homme était bien vivant et qu'il lui reviendrait. Il ignorait s'il serait capable d'encaisser une déception de plus.

Mais d'un autre côté, cette nouvelle était le premier rayon de soleil qui venait illuminer la nuit d'encre de sa vie depuis des années. Bien plus que ça, elle était la lumière au bout du tunnel interminable de ses angoisses et de ses peines, la bouffée salvatrice d'air pur dans le marécage insondable où il s'était englué et se noyait un peu plus chaque jour.

Cette deuxième voix issue de sa conscience prédominait clairement sur la première. Tout en lui le conjurait de ne pas laisser passer cette opportunité : s'il avait la plus petite chance de le retrouver, il devait la tenter quel qu'en soit le prix .

Brutalement et soudainement, l'étincelle d'espoir vacillante qui reposait au fond de son cœur s'était ranimée sous l'effet de la surexcitation dans laquelle le jetait cette perspective. Il avait pris sa décision et il allait s'y tenir.

Il tenta de se lever mais son corps affaibli et malmené par le chagrin et les privations le trahit. Ses jambes étaient devenues aussi molles que du coton et ne le portaient plus. En chancelant, il se rattrapa en s'agrippant à l'accoudoir du canapé et serait tombé si une poigne ferme et vigoureuse ne l'avait pas soutenu au dernier moment.

Affichant toujours un sang-froid imperturbable, Snape l'aida adroitement à se rasseoir, rejoignit son fauteuil devant la cheminée et déclara :

« Je vous avais pourtant bien prévenu de ne pas vous enthousiasmer plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Respirez lentement et profondément et tachez de regagner votre calme, aussi ardu que ce soit. »

Il promena son regard acéré sur la silhouette de Draco en le détaillant méticuleusement de la tête aux pieds, et poursuivit :

« Vous êtes dans un état alarmant… Depuis combien de jours n'avez vous pas mangé et dormi _correctement_ ? » C'était là une question purement rhétorique à laquelle il n'attendait pas de réponse, la visage amaigri et épuisé de Draco parlant de lui-même.

« … Sans mentionner vos habits et votre allure… J'ai grand mal à reconnaître le Draco arrogant et toujours tiré à quatre épingles de jadis : une vraie gravure de mode ! »

Tout d'un coup, Draco éprouvait d'énormes difficultés à suivre les paroles de Snape qui lui semblaient lointaines et enveloppées dans une nappe de brouillard opaque. Toutefois leur débit régulier et monocorde demeurait quelque part rassurant. Il se raccrochait à elles comme à une balise à laquelle il se fiait pour ne pas se disperser dans la confusion des sensations qui l'envahissaient tout à coup.

Il s'évertuait à réfréner les battements furieux et désordonnés de son cœur qui étaient d'une telle violence qu'il croyait bien que celui-ci allait exploser. Son sang bouillonnant lui montait aux tempes et il sentait pointer une atroce migraine. La clarté éblouissante que répandaient les innombrables chandelles disposées un peu partout dans la pièce lui brûlait les yeux et le faisait larmoyer, sa vision brouillée lui donnant le vertige. Même la tiédeur de l'air qu'il avait trouvée si exquise auparavant l'incommodait à présent, le faisant transpirer et l'entourant d'une moiteur suffocante.

De toute évidence, il subissait le contrecoup des émotions excessives que lui avait donné Snape en lui faisant miroiter de but en blanc la réapparition probable de Harry. La joie le disputait à l'anxiété et au stress, et ce mélange de sentiments disparates se manifestait physiquement par une réaction des plus brutales.

« …de vous apitoyer sur votre sort… vous reprendre en main… »

Il ne percevait plus que des bribes indistincts desquels il n'arrivait pas à retirer la moindre signification. En vain, le jeune homme tentait de lutter contre le malaise grandissant qui l'assaillait, menaçant de lui faire perdre connaissance. Il devait parler à Snape : il avait tant de choses à lui demander, tant de questions à lui poser, de réponses à obtenir, de détails à éclaircir… Mais son esprit bouleversé était d'ores et déjà en proie à l'incohérence de la fièvre qui n'allait guère tarder à le terrasser.

« Je… Je voudrais… Comment… ? » balbutia-t-il d'une voix incertaine à travers ses lèvres asséchées. Les mots ne sortaient pas ; tout ce qu'il parvenait à produire n'était qu'une succession de paroles entrecoupées et sans lien entre elles.

Réalisant alors dans quelle condition était le jeune homme en remarquant son teint hâve et maladif, sa respiration essoufflée et sa pâleur inquiétante, Snape s'interrompit et se précipita vers le divan où Draco venait tout bonnement de s'écrouler. Le maître des potions prit son pouls et appliqua une main légère sur son front pour y évaluer sa température, chassant dans ce geste quelques mèches humides de sueur qui s'y étaient collées.

« Ca suffit… Cessez de bafouiller et de vous agiter inutilement. Vous saurez tout en temps et en heure, quand vous serez suffisamment lucide et en forme pour m'écouter. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas maintenant… » acheva-t-il avec un soupçon d'ironie.

Sans prêter attention aux protestations rapidement avortées de Draco, Snape le souleva et l'emporta hors du salon, son corps ne pesant presque rien et n'étant pas un fardeau dans les bras de l'homme.

« Encore plus léger que Potter ma parole ! Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible… » marmonna-t-il sombrement.

Il traversa le hall et monta l'escalier de bois vermoulu dont les marches craquaient à chacun de ses pas pour l'emmener au premier étage. Au bout du couloir se trouvait une chambre spacieuse et bien aérée, aux murs d'un bleu pastel, et qui baignait dans une lumière tamisée. Snape avait eu le soin d'y métamorphoser un grand lit en peu plus tôt dans la soirée, en prévision de la nuit à venir.

En entrant dans la pièce il déposa Draco sur une chaise, puis il repoussa les couvertures bien tirées du lit et installa le jeune homme sur des draps frais en surélevant la partie supérieure de son corps grâce à de gros oreillers pour faciliter sa respiration embarrassée.

« Et bien sûr, il n'y a pas la moindre parcelle d'énergie magique en circulation dans cette maison ! » grommela Snape. « Aucune connexion au réseau de cheminées du monde sorcier, pas de protections extérieures contre d'éventuels intrus… C'est à se demander si vous vous rappelez que vous êtes un sorcier et si vous n'avez pas enterré votre baguette magique dans une vieille cave poussiéreuse, ou pire, détruite ! »

Tout en vitupérant, Snape s'affairait à ôter au jeune homme ses vêtements mouillés et lui faisait enfiler un pyjama propre et sec. Le jeune sorcier avait abandonné toute velléité de rébellion et était aussi docile qu'un pantin inanimé entre ses mains. Il ressentait tout à coup une immense lassitude qui le vidait de toute volonté. Il y avait si longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'était pas occupé de lui… Il avait oublié combien c'était bon. Il se sentait déjà mieux malgré les reproches et les critiques acerbes dont l'abreuvait Snape.

« Pour couronner le tout, nous sommes à des kilomètres de la « civilisation », il n'y a pas une seule habitation à des lieues à la ronde. Encore heureux pour vous qu'il soit possible de transplaner d'ici, dans le cas contraire je ne donnerais pas cher de votre vie. Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu mourir dans l'indifférence générale et sans avoir aucun moyen de recevoir de l'aide ! »

Une fois Draco habillé, Snape sortit un court instant et revint bientôt avec une petite sacoche qui renfermait toutes sortes de potions et d'onguents hétéroclites. Il saisit une fiole remplie d'un liquide ambré et, en soutenant la tête du jeune homme, lui fit ingurgiter son contenu d'une seule traite. Celui-ci grimaça à la saveur acide teintée d'amertume du breuvage et manqua de tout recracher en s'étranglant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là dedans ? » demanda-t-il avec une mimique dégoûtée. « Et puis non, tout bien réfléchi je ne veux pas le savoir ! » se ravisa-t-il devant le sourire singulièrement inquiétant qui déformait les traits de son ex-professeur.

« A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? A du jus de citrouille peut-être ? » lança ce dernier d'un ton cinglant. « Cette potion n'est pas très puissante et son action curative ne deviendra pleinement effective que dans quelques heures ; cependant, elle constitue un remède efficace contre la fièvre, les céphalées et la tachycardie. Vu l'affaiblissement considérable de votre organisme et les défenses immunitaires quasiment nulles qu'il lui reste, je ne pouvais courir le risque de vous administrer un médicament à effet instantané qui aurait pu déséquilibrer votre métabolisme… »

Faisant fi de l'ahurissement ostensible de Draco face à ce jargon médical auquel il n'entendait goutte, Snape enchaîna avec un flegme trompeusement désinvolte :

« Vous allez par conséquent rester allongé et ne fournir aucun effort. Dans un moment vous pourrez vous nourrir pour reprendre quelques forces, puis de nouveau dormir, ce qui accélérera votre rétablissement.

« Mais je n'ai plus du tout envie de dormir, j'ai déjà passé tout l'après-midi et le début de la soirée à ne faire que ça ! » soupira Draco avec exaspération.

« Je ne doute pas que vous ayez eu votre content de sommeil pour aujourd'hui, mais par « dormir » je sous-entendais un repos réparateur, et non ces siestes comateuses à des heures indues dans lesquelles vous vous abîmez. Elles ne vous apportent rien si ce n'est un surplus de fatigue mentale et nerveuse à votre réveil. »

Draco, qui avait écouté sans réagir au préalable la diatribe de Snape suivie de ses « recommandations », de se départait pas de l'étonnement croissant que lui donnait cette situation insolite. Il était vraiment déconcerté et déstabilisé par la sollicitude bourrue mais pourtant prévenante que lui prodiguait son aîné, un homme qu'il pensait ingénument avoir cerné.

« Qui aurait imaginé ça de vous, professeur ? Severus Snape, l'enseignant le plus craint et le plus redouté des élèves de Poudlard, le directeur de l'illustre maison de Serpentard, dont il est le parangon emblématique… J'étais très loin de me figurer que derrière une façade si revêche et sardonique s'abritait un cœur tendre et sensible ! » chuchota Draco d'un ton méditatif.

« Apparemment vous n'êtes pas aussi mal en point que je l'estimais, si vous pouvez débiter d'aussi déplorables inepties… » répliqua doucereusement Snape. « Ne prenez pas vos fantasmagories pour des réalités, monsieur Malfoy, et dites-vous bien que je ne vais pas jouer éternellement les gardes-malades dévoués et aux petits soins pour leurs patients ! Vous vous êtes complu trop longtemps dans cette attitude de petite personne douillette et vulnérable.

Le ton jusqu'alors froid s'était mué en accusation véhémente. Brusquement sans égards pour la santé précaire du jeune homme, Snape paraissait véritablement résolu à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour enflammer la susceptibilité de Draco.

« Comment osez-vous vous adresser à moi de cette façon ? » s'écria-t-il en se redressant sur le lit. « Vous ignorez tout de ce que j'ai pu traverser, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de l'enfer dans lequel j'ai été plongé quand… »

« J'en sais beaucoup plus que vous ne le supposez » le coupa Snape sans ménagement. « La douleur est humaine et il est parfaitement normal que vous l'extériorisiez, faute de quoi elle vous aurait rendu fou. Mais elle n'excuse pas tout. Surtout pas votre comportement égoïste et irresponsable qui met en danger votre santé et votre vie ! Cette indéniable dépendance que vous avez de _lui _a pris de telles proportions qu'elle vous pousse à vous auto-détruire. Il est impératif que vous vous en débarrassiez ! »

« Vous en parlez comme s'il s'agissait d'une broutille… » dit Draco d'un timbre désabusé. Mais c'est quelque chose qui me possède tout entier et contre quoi je suis sans défense. _Il_ fait _partie_ de moi : sans _lui_ je ne suis rien.

« Vraiment très touchante cette déclaration ! Mais un conseil : épargnez-moi dorénavant ces épanchements mélodramatiques, et par Merlin, arrêtez de geindre ! Ce laissez-aller ne vous réussit absolument pas. Tout ce que vous inspirez aux autres en persistant à montrer une telle image de vous-même, ce n'est que de la pitié, et soyez-en assuré, vous n'en obtiendrez jamais de ma part. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que c'est ce que vous souhaitez ; vous valez beaucoup plus que ça, Draco. »

Snape interrompit aussi subitement qu'il l'avait commencé ce sermon bref mais cependant excessivement chargé d'émotion. Et ce fut comme si toutes les barrières que Draco avaient maintenues entre lui et les autres se rompaient, cédant sous la pression impérieuse de ses larmes jusqu'ici ravalées. Il pleura sans retenue et sans honte, plus librement qu'il ne l'avait sans doute jamais fait, le flot de ses larmes évacuant sa tristesse et lui apportant un indescriptible soulagement.

Pendant toute la scène, Snape demeura à son chevet sans prononcer un seul mot, se contentant d'être là et de lui entourer les épaules dans une étreinte vigilante.

**OoOoOoOo**

Enfin, Draco se calma et se détendit peu à peu, son corps crispé se relâchant dans les bras de son ancien professeur. Il laissa aller sa tête contre l'étoffe de la robe de Snape, inhalant la senteur subtile et diffuse d'herbe fraîchement coupée et de santal qui l'imprégnait. Ce parfum discret acheva de le rasséréner.

Une fois la crise jugulée, Snape prit sa baguette magique et lança un sortilège de propreté sur Draco, après quoi lui appliqua une serviette imbibée d'eau froide sur le visage pour essuyer les traces de ses larmes à moitié séchées. Ensuite, il le recoucha lentement et le recouvrit avec les draps partiellement défaits du lit qu'il lissa machinalement avant de s'écarter et de se lever.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de provoquer des effusions aussi… larmoyantes » dit-il d'une voix claire et sans aucune trace de mépris. « Mais tout compte fait, ça vous a été profitable. Maintenant que vous avez recouvré votre calme, je vais m'occuper de vous trouver quelque chose à manger, vous en avez vraiment besoin. Il ne manquerait plus que vous ne tombiez d'inanition ! Quant à notre fameux entretien à propos de Potter, il n'en est décidément plus question ce soir. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. »

Ceci étant dit, il tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la chambre quand Draco l'interpella :

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Pour quelles raisons vous donnez-vous toute cette peine, Severus ? »

Sa voix était aussi ténue qu'un murmure. Le maître des potions se figea en entendant son prénom de la bouche de son ancien élève, mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Sans se retourner, il lui répondit doucement après un long moment :

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir été touché par _sa_ disparition… »

Et sur cette phrase ambiguë, il quitta la pièce en grande hâte, les pans de sa robe virevoltant autour de lui dans un claquement sonore.

**OoOoOoOo**

La nuit fila comme un éclair, ne laissant plus tard qu'un souvenir imprécis dans l'esprit de Draco. Snape, fidèle à ce qu'il avait dit, s'absenta brièvement et revint lui apporter à manger. Draco se surprit à tout dévorer, tenaillé par une faim dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte. Ce repas improvisé et providentiel le remit d'aplomb ; il mangea en appréciant la saveur des aliments, écartant de ses pensées toute autre préoccupation. Sa tête en ébullition était soudain étrangement affranchie des sombres réflexions qu'il ruminait avant l'arrivée de son ex-professeur.

Très peu de mots furent encore échangés après les admonestations édifiantes dont Snape l'avait gratifié. Draco était conscient que rien d'important ne serait plus évoqué cette nuit, et que la « grande discussion » au sujet de Harry devrait finalement être reportée au lendemain. Snape avait raison sur ce point. Bien qu'étant consumé par le désir de _savoir_, il admettait qu'il était à présent trop harassé pour entamer une conversation aussi éprouvante avec son aîné dans l'immédiat.

Le dîner terminé, celui-ci fit prendre à Draco une infusion qui contenait dans une seule formule les propriétés de la potion de sommeil sans rêves et du philtre de paix. Une dernière pensée vint au jeune homme avant qu'il ne soit englouti par la vague d'oubli bienheureux du sommeil :

_« C'est l'anniversaire le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais eu… »_

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 3 : Réflexions

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et tous les personnages qui donnent vie à cette merveilleuse série ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais sont à la géniale J.K.Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour donner libre cours à mes idées plutôt… particulières dira-t-on, et n'en retire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire. 

**Avertissement** : Présence de slash yaoi, pas très graphique mais à déconseiller à toute personne réfractaire à l'idée de deux hommes qui s'aiment et partagent plus qu'une simple amitié.

**A.N** : Ce sont mes premiers pas dans le monde de la fanfiction, et j'écris cette histoire vraiment à titre « expérimental ». Je ne sais pas encore quelle direction elle va prendre… Bien entendu toutes les suggestions et les avis sont les bienvenus, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

J'utilise les noms originaux des personnages dans cette fic. Severus Snape: Severus Rogue, Draco Malfoy: Drago Malefoy.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Zaz : **Merci pour ta review ! Pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne connais pas la date réelle de l'anniversaire de Draco. Dans cette fic je le place en Février parce que ça m'arrange pour la suite de l'histoire. Encore un peu de patience en ce qui concerne Harry, on apprendra enfin pourquoi il a disparu dans le chapitre suivant. Bisous !

**Mimie : **Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un petit commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Grosses bises !

**Pour un moment d'éternité **

**Chapitre 3 : Réflexions**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin suivant, Draco eut l'impression d'émerger d'un gigantesque trou noir sans fond, mais paradoxalement, il éprouvait un étrange sentiment de satisfaction sereine. Ses paupières encore alourdies de sommeil étaient taquinées par un rayon de soleil qui pénétrait dans sa chambre à travers les interstices des rideaux de la fenêtre. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien dans la douceur moelleuse du matelas et des oreillers où s'étalait paresseusement son corps alangui.

Peu à peu, il reprit ses esprits, les effets du philtre qu'il avait avalé la veille s'estompant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout à fait tiré de sa somnolence. De mauvaise grâce, le jeune homme s'extirpa péniblement de son lit et se traîna d'une démarche légèrement titubante vers les volets pour y ouvrir les tentures sombres. Accoutumés à la pénombre de la pièce, ses yeux furent gênés par le halo de lumière dorée qui s'étendait sur le jardin et les barreaux métalliques de la clôture qui encerclait la propriété. De toute évidence, c'était une matinée radieuse qui s'annonçait, fait d'autant plus remarquable en ce mois de février pluvieux et maussade qui faisait désirer le printemps.

En retournant à son lit pour s'habiller, il observa avec ahurissement que l'endroit où il avait passé la nuit ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il s'en rappelait. C'était toujours la chambre dans laquelle il avait installé ses affaires en vrac quelques jours plus tôt en arrivant en catastrophe dans la maison, mais elle avait subi une rénovation qui la transformait du tout au tout. Terminées l'imposante couche de poussière qui recouvrait le parquet d'un voile terne et humide et les toiles d'araignées qui s'accrochaient en guirlandes enchevêtrées au plafond. La pièce reluisait de propreté et était garnie de meubles qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu là avant. A sa décharge, il fallait dire qu'il était tellement déphasé quand Snape l'y avait transporté qu'il n'avait pas accordé la moindre attention au décor, ni été surpris de se retrouver vêtu d'un pyjama qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Snape… L'évocation de ce nom lui remit en mémoire tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille avec la violence et la rapidité d'un éclair. Aussi invraisemblable que ce fut, Severus Snape était venu lui apprendre qu'on avait probablement retrouvé Harry. Harry… Encore une fois, son cœur se gonfla d'une joie subite et inexprimable à l'idée qu'il allait peut-être enfin le revoir. Pourtant, il se souvint aussi que le choc engendré par cette nouvelle l'avait rendu malade la nuit précédente, et il tenta sans grand succès de modérer l'exaltation qui le submergeait. Avant de laisser libre cours à son allégresse il devait avoir cette fameuse discussion avec Snape. Leur entretien n'avait été que trop retardé par des incidents stupides qui auraient pu aisément être évités.

Animé d'une détermination renouvelée, il se mit en quête d'habits convenables à passer et s'apprêtait à fouiller dans une valise qui débordait de linge entassé pêle-mêle quand il aperçut, posés sur une chaise et impeccablement pliés, un pantalon, une chemise et un pull qui lui étaient étrangers. « Sans doute une attention de Snape » conclut-il de plus en plus étonné. Cette facette inédite du glacial professeur de potions le laissait pantois. Pendant de très furtives secondes, il se représenta Snape en tablier avec un plumeau à la main, ou attelé aux fourneaux à mijoter de bons petits plats, transformé en fée du logis. L'image était si désopilante qu'il ne put réprimer un petit rire convulsif. Bien sûr, cette pensée resterait du domaine de l'utopie, Snape avait dû avoir recours à la magie pour nettoyer la maison et ne s'était sans doute pas séparé de ses sempiternels atours noirs de sorcier. L'avoir imaginé en femme de ménage était tout simplement grotesque et typique d'un moldu…

Secouant la tête pour chasser cette pensée burlesque, Draco enfila les vêtements neufs après s'être lancé un sort de nettoyage avec sa baguette magique, qu'il avait récupérée dans un compartiment de sa valise épargné par le désordre . Il se sentait un peu plus propre maintenant qu'il était débarrassé de la pellicule de sueur macérée qui lui collait à la peau, même s'il aurait préféré prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Merlin qu'il en avait besoin ! Dès qu'il serait de retour à son appartement de Londres, ce serait la première chose dont il s'occuperait. Hélas, la demeure où il se trouvait à l'heure actuelle n'était pas équipée en eau courante ni en électricité. Avec stupéfaction, il réalisa alors qu'il était depuis déjà plus de deux jours dans une mansarde isolée et dépourvue de toutes les commodités indispensables, que ce soit du point de vue sorcier ou moldu. Fallait-il qu'il soit en proie à une dépression avancée pour s'en être accommodé sans rechigner !

Bien qu'il ne pût pas en juger par lui-même étant donné l'absence de miroir dans la chambre, les vêtements lui seyaient et tombaient avec allure sur sa silhouette élancée. Le jean noir moulant était coupé dans un tissu souple qui suivait les mouvements du corps et sa couleur sombre tranchait vivement avec la chemise d'une blancheur nacrée dont la ligne cintrée et les manches longues aux poignets évasés évoquaient la mode des romantiques d'un autre siècle. Quant au pull d'un superbe bleu grisé, il était tricoté dans une laine mousseuse et paraissait sorti d'un nuage tant sa matière avait une texture vaporeuse sous les doigts.

Snape avait fait preuve d'un goût indiscutable en lui choisissant ces habits. Pourquoi donc n'en usait-il pas sur sa propre personne ? s'interrogea Draco. Il n'avait jamais vu son ancien professeur autrement qu'affublé de longues robes noires et sévères, ses cheveux négligés coulant en longues mèches huileuses et filasses. « Mais Snape a d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'inquiéter de son apparence », se dit-il avec un petit sourire ponctué d'un haussement d'épaules.

Draco voulait quand même savoir de quoi il avait l'air, aussi se décida-t-il à faire apparaître un miroir en employant un sortilège de métamorphose, malgré ses performances relativement médiocres dans cette branche de la magie. Le choc qu'il reçut fut si foudroyant quand il se contempla dans la petite glace qu'il faillit presque la lâcher.

Le miroir lui renvoyait le reflet d'un visage émacié et aux traits tirés, mangé par des yeux gris-acier rougis et qui avaient perdu tout éclat. Ses cheveux naguère d'un blond platine brillant étaient à ce jour ternes et cassants, et retombaient en mèches inégales et emmêlées sur son cou. Mais le plus effrayant, c'était sa maigreur qui avait atteint un seuil critique : les os saillaient par l'échancrure du pull et semblaient percer à travers la peau de ses poignets noueux, de ses genoux ainsi que de ses chevilles. Ses pommettes creusées ne conservaient aucune rondeur au niveau de ses joues, et sa mâchoire anguleuse donnait à sa figure une forme plus pointue et allongée que jamais auparavant.

L'époque où Draco avait pris la peine de se regarder pour la dernière fois dans une glace remontait assurément à très longtemps. Son physique qu'il avait entretenu rigoureusement était à présent le cadet de ses soucis. Pourquoi aurait-il éprouvé l'envie de plaire alors que l'objet de son affection n'était plus là ? Harry était le seul qu'il voulait séduire, le seul pour lui… Et puis de toute façon, les dégâts qu'il avait infligé à son corps n'étaient pas irréparables, n'est-ce pas ? On pouvait toujours y remédier, c'était une bagatelle par rapport à tant d'autres problèmes plus graves.

Sans accorder un regard supplémentaire à son portrait, il jeta distraitement le miroir sur le lit et quitta la chambre.

**OoOoOoOo**

Contrairement à Draco, Snape n'était pas parvenu à fermer l'œil de toute la nuit. Quand il se fut assuré que son élève dormait profondément, il était retourné dans le salon où il avait éteint les chandelles désormais superflues et s'était plongé dans l'obscurité, avec pour seule source de lumière le brasier d'un orangé flamboyant qui brûlait toujours dans la cheminée. Bien que fatigué par sa journée riche en rebondissements, il était trop énervé pour espérer s'endormir.

Après avoir fait les cents pas dans la pièce pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité, il s'arrêta, exaspéré, et se servit un verre de cognac qu'il dégusta en fin connaisseur en s'affalant sur le vieux canapé miteux qu'avait occupé Draco peu de temps avant. La saveur à la fois puissante et fruitée de l'alcool s'attardait sur sa langue et son palais, lui octroyant un éphémère contentement, avant d'embraser sa gorge et ses reins, les percutant d'une chaleur insidieuse pareille à un coup de fouet sec. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de boire, mais ce soir là, il avait grandement besoin d'un remontant. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à évacuer la tension qui l'opprimait, se dit-il sans aucune illusion.

Son esprit était inlassablement tiraillé par cent pensées divergentes et contradictoires qui tourbillonnaient et se mélangeaient dans son cerveau comme les filets de brume argentée tournoyaient dans le réceptacle d'une pensine. En y réfléchissant, il se mordait les doigts de ne pas avoir emporté la sienne dans sa précipitation à rejoindre Draco dans cette maison de nulle part. Heureusement, ce dernier n'avait pas, à ce que Snape savait, un don inné pour la légilimancie, et lui, en occlumens confirmé, ne craignait pas d'ouvrir malencontreusement les méandres de son esprit au jeune homme. Le maître des potions ne devait pas pour autant baisser sa garde et dévoiler ses émotions… Une telle faiblesse aurait pu lui coûter très cher avec Voldemort et peut-être plus encore s'il l'avait manifestée en présence d'Albus Dumbledore…

L'ancien directeur de Poudlard avait toujours eu une fâcheuse tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise. Snape avait immanquablement la sensation extrêmement inconfortable d'être mis à nu par ces yeux bleus qui pétillaient de malice et d'une omniscience inouïe. Que de réticences avait-il eu pendant longtemps à plonger dans ces orbes reflétant une sagesse infinie et à soutenir sans ciller le regard de Dumbledore ! Devant son aîné, l'imposant professeur se sentait comme un enfant pris en faute, même s'il n'avait dans la plupart des cas rien à se reprocher… On ne pouvait décemment pas lui imputer à un crime son antipathie irréductible à l'égard de Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

En parlant de Potter, pourquoi était-ce invariablement à lui, Severus, qu'échouaient les taches ingrates et le travail fastidieux ? « Cent autres personnes auraient été plus que ravies de se voir confier la noble mission de retrouver l'ex golden boy de Gryffondor », songea-t-il sarcastiquement. « Mais non… Albus a expressément tenu à ce que ce soit moi qui me charge de cette affaire délicate. Quel témoignage de confiance, vraiment ! »

Et lui, en désaccord avec le plus élémentaire bon sens, avait malgré tout accepté cette « proposition » du fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix. A en croire son mentor, si quelqu'un avait une chance de réussir là où tant d'autres avaient échoué, c'était Snape.

Tout ça parce qu'il s'était lié magiquement au fils de James Potter quand il lui avait sauvé la vie in extremis lors du duel décisif contre Voldemort. Le plus surprenant, c'était qu'il ne l'avait pas fait avec préméditation, ni par sens du devoir. Il avait agi aiguillonné par une impulsion incontrôlable et sans la moindre réflexion. Et après coup, il s'était senti - idée ô combien inconcevable - _heureux_ et rassuré quand il avait appris que Harry s'en était sorti sain et sauf et qu'il ne garderait aucune séquelle du combat.

Quel concept étrange et inexplicable que le destin ! Le lien qu'il partageait désormais avec le jeune sorcier l'attachait pour toujours à son ex-élève honni. En quelque sorte, ce qui s'était créé entre eux importait autant que les liens d'amitié et d'amour qui unissaient Harry et Draco. C'était différent mais primordial, aussi vieux que l'humanité, plein de cette force et de ce mystère intemporels qui définissaient la vie elle-même. Un lien impalpable mais d'une réalité irréfutable, un lien indestructible et éternel, que même la mort ne pouvait rompre.

Voilà à quoi en était réduit Snape : tolérer la présence de ce maudit garnement au sein de son existence si bien ordonnée, alors qu'il n'avait rêvé que d'une seule chose depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré : le rayer de sa vie afin d'éradiquer les souvenirs cuisants qu'il lui remémorait atrocement et horriblement. Cet espoir si souvent caressé n'était qu'un vœu pieux, et il le savait. D'ailleurs, s'il se montrait totalement honnête avec lui-même, il n'éprouvait plus à l'encontre de Harry une rancœur aussi tenace qu'il voulait le faire croire. Bien entendu, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, pas même sous la torture !

Tout au long des glorieuses années que Harry avait passé à Poudlard sous sa férule, Snape lui avait sans relâche répété qu'il n'était ni spécial ni important. Or l'homme ne pouvait nier l'évidence : ce satané gamin était le centre du monde ! Par Merlin, la simple disparition de ce petit morveux arrogant et insupportable avait suscité un chamboulement sans précédent dans la communauté sorcière. Potter bouleversait tout, les êtres comme les choses ; il n'était pas de ceux qu'on oubliait, il déboulait dans votre vie avec la rapidité et la violence d'un météore et marquait d'une empreinte indélébile les gens qu'il côtoyait.

Et pour comble de l'ironie, il semblait à Snape que le monde tournait moins vite sans Harry, que ceux qui l'avait fréquenté et apprécié végétaient au ralenti, souriaient bien moins souvent et étaient saisis de nostalgie chaque fois qu'il évoquaient sa mémoire. Une profonde mélancolie qui ne s'estompait guère, même après deux ans, sept mois et vingt et un jours…

Ce n'était pas que Snape tenait des comptes à la manière des niais qui attendaient avec impatience Noël ou encore leur anniversaire, allons donc ! Non, il connaissait seulement avec une exactitude pointilleuse les plus insignifiants détails du dossier Potter, et ne montrait qu'une stricte conscience professionnelle dans cette affaire, rien d'autre. Irritante, vraiment, cette obstination qu'avait son entourage de le croire _concerné_ par le sort de ce fauteur de trouble…

Sans qu'il y parut, les dernières heures de la nuit s'envolèrent pour faire place à une aube timide qui teintait de rose un ciel clair et limpide et déposait des perles translucides sur les herbes folles qui proliféraient dans la cour de la demeure.Ce ne fut qu'alors que Snape réalisa avec effroi qu'il avait consacré tout ce tempsà cogiter en pure perte. Potter le hantait tel un spectre, il n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête, peu importait la volonté qu'il y mettait: tout se rapportait inévitablement au jeune sorcier disparu. Au rythme où allaient les choses, il finirait lui aussi par y laisser sa santé mentale et plus encore. Il n'existait qu'un seul moyen d'exorciser ses vieux démons...

Le regard noyé dans la contemplation des flammes sur le déclin, Snape ramena le flot impétueux de ses pensées vers Draco. L'état épouvantable dans lequel il l'avait retrouvé lui causait une réelle inquiétude, malgré lui. Apparemment l'absence de Potter produisait sur le jeune homme un effet quasiment aussi désastreux que la proximité d'un Détraqueur… Beaucoup de temps lui serait nécessaire pour redevenir le Draco d'autrefois. Et le temps, c'était ce qui manquait cruellement, justement. Quelle que soit la décision de son ancien étudiant, Snape devrait agir vite, avec ou sans lui, pour tirer Potter - si c'était bien lui - du guêpier où il s'était fourré ( pour ne pas changer des bonnes vieilles habitudes… ).

Chaque jour comptait.

**OoOoOoOo**

Tout en descendant l'escalier vétuste qui conduisait au rez-de-chaussée, Draco était assujetti à une terrible appréhension qui lui broyait l'estomac, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Il lui fallait affronter la réalité, quelle qu'elle puisse être.

Tout autour de lui, la maison était envahie d'un silence religieux dans lequel il entendait nettement les battements affolés de son cœur tandis qu'il s'acheminait vers le hall… A un moment il se demanda si Snape n'était pas reparti, mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'il n'en était rien. Et comme pour confirmer son intuition, aussitôt que le jeune homme entra dans le salon où il avait rencontré son ancien professeur, il vit le maître des potions qui l'attendait assis dans le même fauteuil que la veille. Un feu généreux flambait dans l'âtre de pierre brute et un petit déjeuner substantiel était disposé sur une table basse devant le vieux canapé efflanqué.

L'heure de vérité avait sonné…

A suivre...

* * *

A.N 2: J'ai réédité ce chapitre. Il y a un ou deux paragraphes en plus par rapport à la première version. Avis aux lecteurs intéressés! 


	5. chapitre 4 : Sur les traces de Harry

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et tous les personnages qui donnent vie à cette merveilleuse série ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais sont à la géniale J.K.Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour donner libre cours à mes idées plutôt… particulières dira-t-on, et n'en retire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**Avertissement** : Présence de slash yaoi, pas très graphique mais à déconseiller à toute personne réfractaire à l'idée de deux hommes qui s'aiment et partagent plus qu'une simple amitié.

**A.N** : Ce sont mes premiers pas dans le monde de la fanfiction, et j'écris cette histoire vraiment à titre « expérimental ». Je ne sais pas encore quelle direction elle va prendre… Bien entendu toutes les suggestions et les avis sont les bienvenus, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

J'utilise les noms originaux des personnages dans cette fic. Severus Snape: Severus Rogue, Draco Malfoy: Drago Malefoy.

* * *

**Pour un moment d'éternité **

**Chapitre 4 : Sur les traces de Harry**

Severus se leva à l'entrée de Draco et l'invita d'un geste à prendre place à la table bien garnie de mets des plus appétissants desquels se dégageaient de délicieux effluves. Celui-ci s'exécuta d'une façon un peu embarrassée et s'assit en conservant une posture tendue.

« Bien dormi, Monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda Snape d'un ton tranquille.

- Très bien. Le contraire aurait été surprenant vu la redoutable efficacité des potions que vous m'avez fait prendre… répondit Draco avec un sourire mitigé, mi-figue mi-raisin. A propos, merci pour les vêtements et… pour tout le reste, continua-t-il en désignant d'un large mouvement circulaire la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

- Je vous en prie. Inutile de me remercier. J'ai agi ainsi dans mon propre intérêt autant que dans le votre. Il m'aurait été impossible de rester ne serait-ce qu'une heure dans cette maison dans l'état déplorable où elle était à mon arrivée. J'ai encore du mal à croire que vous y ayez mis les pieds. Ne me dites pas que vous habitez ici ?!

- Non, rassurez-vous. Je n'en suis pas déjà au point de m'enterrer vivant dans une antiquité… Simplement, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul, loin de tout et de la civilisation pour réfléchir.

- Oh, je vois ! Il est indubitable que vous n'êtes pas du tout isolé dans votre appartement de Londres. Miss Granger et sa cohorte de bonnes âmes charitables ne doivent pas vous laisser un moment de répit. Evidemment… lança le maître des potions d'une voix où l'ironie perçait derrière la commisération.

- Ne m'en parlez pas, ils sont constamment derrière moi à me donner conseil sur conseil, à me faire mille et une recommandations, à me materner comme un gamin de six ans… Ils voudraient me dicter ma conduite, tant qu'ils y sont ! Comme si j'étais incapable de décider par moi-même ! s'exclama Draco, frustré.

- Je ne les en blâmerais pas complètement. D'après ce que j'ai constaté depuis que je suis ici, ils n'ont pas tort sur toute la ligne, dit Snape d'un ton lourd se sous-entendus. « Mais laissons cela ! » reprit-il brusquement pour couper court à toute dénégation de jeune homme. « Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

- Encore fatigué, mais en meilleure forme que depuis longtemps pour être honnête, murmura le jeune sorcier après une légère hésitation.

- Humm… marmonna Snape pour lui-même. Apparemment les médicaments que je vous ai donné ont été suffisants pour éradiquer votre fièvre. Mangez à présent ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Le plus important dans l'immédiat est de reprendre des forces.

- Et au sujet de… Harry ? Il faut que je sache ! Je ne pourrai rien avaler tant que…

- Mangez. Nous aurons tout le loisir de parler ensuite. Vous n'avez rien de plus urgent à faire de toute manière, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Snape en lui montrant la table couverte de plateaux débordant de fruits, de toasts et d'un assortiment impressionnant de thé et de café.

Malgré l'impatience fébrile qu'il ressentait, Draco se laissa tenter et commença à remplir son assiette de tranches de brioche qu'il tartina de beurre et de confiture, tout en se servant une tasse de thé au citron qui était celui qu'il préférait. Il conservait dans ses moindres gestes une grâce et une aisance qui trahissaient une éducation aristocratique et une appartenance à la haute société. C'était un petit quelque chose qui ne s'effaçait pas et qui l'aurait distingué immédiatement, se fut-il retrouvé prince ou mendiant par les aléas de l'existence.

Un silence confortable s'établit entres les deux hommes, l'un occupé à savourer un repas tel qu'il n'en avait pas fait depuis il n'aurait su dire quand, l'autre qui l'observait attentivement sans parler. Draco aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise d'être ainsi scruté sans discrétion, mais curieusement le regard de son ancien professeur qu'il sentait sur lui ne le gênait pas tant que ça. Implicitement il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et se dévoiler devant lui, surtout après la scène émotionnellement intense qui s'était jouée entre eux la veille.

Enfin, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Draco reposa doucement sa tasse désormais vide dans la soucoupe et attendit en arborant un air interrogateur que Snape se décide à prendre la parole.

- Au fait, vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu au sujet de cette maison : si vous n'y habitez pas, que faîtes vous ici ? interrogea à brûle-pourpoint le sorcier plus âgé.

- C'était une surprise que j'avais l'intention de faire à Harry, un cadeau pour son vingt-deuxième anniversaire et pour nos trois ans de vie commune en quelque sorte… Malheureusement je n'en ai pas eu le temps : il a disparu quelques semaines avant le grand jour.

- Je comprends. Mais j'avoue que je suis perplexe concernant le lieu où vous avez choisi de vous installer. J'ai d'ailleurs eut les pires difficultés à vous rejoindre ici. A tel point que j'ai craint que vous ne vous soyez évanoui dans la nature vous aussi. Miss Granger a été d'une aide précieuse en la circonstance, reconnut Snape avec réticence.

- Nous voulions une maison bien à nous, et par dessus tout Harry désirait fonder une famille. Pourquoi ici ? m'avez-vous demandé. L'idée m'est venue suite à un séjour que nous avons fait en côte d'azur il y a environ quatre ans. Nous avions été invités par Bill Weasley et sa femme. Vous n'ignorez pas qu'il a épousé cette ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour ? Ils se sont rencontrés pendant la troisième tâche du tournoi des Trois sorciers et depuis ils ne se sont pratiquement plus quittés. Un véritable coup de foudre ! Bill l'aurait suivie à l'autre bout du monde si elle en avait exprimé le désir : il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde a demander sa mutation dans une des filières de Gringotts en France.

- Vous serez aimable de m'épargner les détails de la vie amoureuse du clan Weasley, où nous y serons encore demain matin ! s'exclama Snape avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'ennuie prodigieusement.

- Quelle impatience, monsieur ! Je croyais pourtant que tout ce qui touchait Harry de près ou de loin vous laissait royalement indifférent ! dit Draco d'un ton malicieux. Il reprit rapidement son sérieux sous le regard noir que lui lança Snape et continua son récit sans se faire prier davantage.

- Bref, nous avons passé de merveilleuses vacances dans la villa que louent les parents de Fleur chaque été. Harry était positivement ravi. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi détendu et épanoui que pendant ces quelques jours. Il a toujours adoré la mer même s'il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'y aller. Sans lui en faire part, j'ai demandé à Bill et Fleur de se renseigner sur des propriétés qui seraient à vendre dans la région. Et par chance ils sont parvenus à dénicher une maison qui correspondait parfaitement à ce que je recherchais : ils m'ont contacté aussitôt et j'avais déjà entamé les démarches pour en faire l'acquisition quand le drame a eu lieu… Malgré tout je me suis décidé à l'acheter, mais je ne l'ai pas fait restaurer ni aménager : c'était supposé être _notre_ chez-soi, un endroit qui nous aurions transformé selon nos goûts et qui appartiendrait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Le décorer seul n'aurait eu aucun sens ni aucun intérêt.

Snape se contenta d'émettre un léger grognement désapprobateur sans pour autant insister sur la question. Il fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette les reliefs du petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour y prendre un attaché-case qu'il y avait déposé. Sous le regard intrigué de son cadet, il en retira une chemise épaisse et une liasse de papiers qui présentaient l'aspect de documents et formulaires officiels et administratifs, sur lesquels Draco reconnut le sceau du ministère de la magie.

« Ce sont les archives du dossier constitué lors de l'enquête sur la disparition de Potter, répondit Snape à la question informulée de Draco. Comme vous le savez, en dépit des efforts consciencieux des membres chargés de l'affaire, toutes les recherches sont jusqu'ici demeurées infructueuses. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir manqué de zèle…

- Mais… Comment ces documents se trouvent-ils en votre possession ? Vous ne travaillez pas au ministère de la magie et n'êtes pas impliqué professionnellement dans cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si seulement cela pouvait être le cas… jeta Snape d'une voix dédaigneuse mêlée de sarcasme. Je me serais bien passé de cette contrariété, malheureusement les autorités compétentes en la matière - et en l'occurrence ce cher Dumbledore - n'envisageaient pas les choses du même point de vue que moi. Il m'a clairement laissé entendre qu'il souhaitait, pour ne pas dire qu'il exigeait, que je reprenne l'enquête là où elle avait abouti à une impasse. Et qui suis-je pour refuser un honneur aussi insigne ?

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine indignée et dégoûtée qu'affichait son ancien professeur.

- Vous ne _l_'avez jamais porté dans votre cœur, Severus… dit-il doucement d'un ton nostalgique. Oh, vous avez vos raisons, je ne vous le reproche pas ! Moi-même à une époque… »

Le jeune sorcier s'interrompit soudain, la gorge nouée par l'afflux de souvenirs doux-amers. Avec le recul son aversion de jadis pour Harry lui paraissait tellement dérisoire et infantile. Ils n'étaient que deux gosses butés et orgueilleux qui s'étaient pris à la gorge aussitôt qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Deux adolescents qui ne se supportaient pas. Alors qu'à présent Draco aurait tout sacrifié, y compris sa vie, s'il pouvait grâce à ça le revoir ne fut-ce qu'un instant. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux effusions mélancoliques. Il ne se laisserait pas envahir par la tristesse. Harry devait dorénavant être uniquement sa force et non plus sa faiblesse.

«Navré, Monsieur. Ca ne se reproduira pas, dit-il d'une voix ferme. _S'il vous plaît_, poursuivez. »

D'abord passablement surpris par le ton subitement résolu de Draco, Snape reprit ses explications sans se démonter.

« Hum… Bien. Je disais donc qu'Albus Dumbledore m'a _généreusement_ attribué le soin d'apporter une conclusion heureuse à cette malencontreuse affaire. Sans doute son affection illimitée et inconditionnelle pour Potter le pousse-t-elle à cette extrémité… Pourquoi réussirais-je là où tant d'autres pourtant hautement qualifiés ont essuyé un échec cuisant ? Enfin, puisque je n'ai pas eu la cruauté de décliner son offre, je suis tenu de résoudre l'énigme. C'est un travail comme un autre, rien de plus ! Ne vous méprenez pas sur les motivations qui m'ont amené à accepter, il n'y a rien de personnel là-dedans. »

Snape marqua un temps de silence pour s'assurer que ses paroles s'étaient bien ancrées dans l'esprit de Draco avant de continuer. Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête même s'il ne semblait vraiment pas convaincu par les affirmations catégoriques du maître des potions.

« _Rien de personnel quand il s'agit de Harry et Snape… Qui espère-il persuader d'une pareille_ _énormité ?_ » pensait le jeune homme. Toutefois il estima plus prudent de se taire et de garder ses réflexions pour lui. Mieux valait se montrer diplomate et éviter de le contredire, il ne serait pas plus avancé en le contrariant.

« … En m'intéressant de près au dossier, j'ai remarqué à ma plus grande stupeur que les aurors de la section « affaires étranges et criminelles » ont concentré la majorité de leurs investigations au sein de la communauté sorcière et ont délibérément négligé le monde moldu. Ce qui à mon sens était une grave erreur. Mais allez faire admettre qu'ils se sont fourvoyés à cette clique de bureaucrates tous plus obtus les uns que les autres ! Ils croient dur comme fer que Potter avait irrémédiablement coupé les ponts avec ses origines moldues suite à la défaite de Voldemort et à son départ de Poudlard. Tout ça sous le prétexte qu'il souhaitait oublier définitivement les mauvais souvenirs de son séjour forcé chez les Dursley…

- Mais c'est absurde ! Je peux vous certifier que Harry n'aurait jamais pris de décision aussi radicale. Certes, il en voulait toujours à son oncle et sa tante pour l'enfance pourrie qu'ils lui ont fait vivre, cependant il gardait aussi des souvenirs heureux du monde moldu. Beaucoup de ses amis sont moldus, tout comme l'était également sa mère.

- Je partage votre stupéfaction, à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide ! se renfrogna Snape. Mais passons ! Pour en revenir au vif su sujet, j'estime utile de vous montrer ceci. Je l'ai trouvé dans un tiroir secret du bureau personnel de Potter au département des mystères. Malgré les fouilles minutieuses effectuées là-bas, les responsables de l'enquête n'y ont jamais rien découvert qui présente un intérêt quelconque. Je suis le seul avec Dumbledore à être au courant .

Il se pencha et retira un parchemin de la masse informe de papiers qui s'étalaient sur la table basse et le tendit à Draco. La feuille jaunie était vierge à l'exception de quelques lignes gribouillées d'une écriture en dents de scie difficilement déchiffrable. En l'examinant, le jeune homme découvrit qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un message codé, car lues normalement, les phrases n'avaient aucun sens. Celui ou celle qui en était l'auteur était incontestablement un expert en la matière. S'arrachant à sa lecture dans laquelle il s'était absorbé, il se tourna vers Snape en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il dévoré par la curiosité.

- D'après la transcription que j'ai fait établir par un spécialiste dans ce domaine, il serait question d'un rendez-vous fixé à Potter dans une des boutiques de l'Allée des embrumes. La date et l'heure sont spécifiées mais bien entendu, rien n'indique l'identité de l'expéditeur. Il n'est pas non plus fait mention des détails de l'entrevue. L'auteur du message a pris toutes les précautions pour protéger ses arrières. Comment et pourquoi Potter s'est mis à frayer avec ce genre d'individu, là est la question… Mais il est de notoriété publique qu'il avait une déconcertante propension à s'attirer les pires ennuis.

- Que serait-il allé fabriquer dans un endroit pareil ? lâcha Draco d'une voix accablée. L'Allée des embrumes est le quartier le plus mal famé du Chemin de traverse et nombre de ses échoppes sentent la magie noire à plein nez. Harry ne s'y serait jamais aventuré. Il m'a raconté qu'il s'y était perdu une fois par inadvertance et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience.

- Cette lettre semble prouver le contraire. Je me suis renseigné sur place auprès du propriétaire du magasin, qui après s'être fait un peu prié s'est montré très coopératif et a répondu aimablement à toutes mes questions, dit Snape en ponctuant ses propos d'un rictus sarcastique.

Oh oui, Draco se figurait que Snape n'avait pas traîné à faire cracher le morceau. Il savait se montrer très persuasif quand il s'en donnait la peine. Le jeune homme frémit en n'osant deviner à quel sort le maître des potions avait eu recours pour arracher les confessions de sa pitoyable victime. Ou peut-être cela s'était-il réglé sans violence mais avec tout autant d'efficacité : quelques gouttes de Veritaserum judicieusement administrées et toute résistance s'évaporait…

- Il s'avère que Potter s'est bien rendu à ce fameux rendez-vous, qui s'est tenu dans une arrière-salle en apparence désaffectée du _Necromentia_ , l'un des plus controversé parmi les établissements travaillant sur les puissances occultes et les passages magiques entre les mondes. Il devait prétendument s'entretenir avec un contact possédant des informations capitales pour ses recherches dans le département des mystères. En réalité…

- Vous croyez que…que ça a un rapport avec la Chambre de la mort et… le Voile sous l'arcade ? hoqueta Draco dans un sursaut d'horreur.

- Hélas ! j'en ai peur, acquiesça Snape.

- Sirius… ? murmura son vis-à-vis d'une voix étouffée. Toute cette affreuse affaire serait directement liée à la mort de son parrain ?

- Tous les éléments rassemblés jusqu'à présent tendent à corroborer cette supposition, dit Snape d'un ton sombre. Malgré les années rien n'y fait… Potter est toujours ce petit garçon d'une incroyable autosuffisance qui se considère au dessus des lois et de la condition de simple mortel. Impulsif et émotif, aveuglé par ses sentiments, le genre d'individu qui fonce tête baissée avant même de réfléchir… Tout de même, cette fois il a atteint un record dans les degrés de la stupidité. J'ignore ce qu'on a pu lui promettre exactement, mais je reste sidéré qu'il ait pu se laisser berner aussi aisément. Il est tombé dans un piège grossier. Qu'espérait-il obtenir au bout du compte ? La résurrection de Black ? Les morts doivent rester en paix. Pour qui se prend-il à vouloir bouleverser le cours naturel de la vie ? Pour Dieu ?

Draco renonça à défendre l'attitude incompréhensible de Harry. Après tout, derrière la violence des propos du maître des potions il y avait une part indiscutable de bon sens et de sagesse. Rien n'excusait le comportement de son compagnon, pas même l'amour. Surtout pas l'amour.

Envisager de faire revenir Sirius, était-ce d'ailleurs un acte véritablement dicté par l'amour ? Ou bien n'était-ce pas plutôt le désir égoïste qu'avait Harry de le garder un peu plus longtemps auprès de lui ? C'était terrible à admettre, mais Remus l'avait certifié lui-même au jeune sorcier : son parrain avait eu la mort qu'il souhaitait. Tomber avec les honneurs sur le champ de bataille lui semblait autrement plus gratifiant que finir ses jours agonisant au fond d'un lit dans la déchéance et la médiocrité.

- Je ne saisis pas les intentions de Harry, reprit enfin Draco dans un murmure. Pendant trois ans nous avons vécu ensemble : je croyais le connaître, peut-être mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Est-il possible que je me sois trompé sur toute la ligne ? Depuis le début, je n'étais pas favorable à l'idée qu'il travaille au sein de département des mystères. Se retrouver en permanence dans cette atmosphère ne faisait qu'entretenir sa peine et le plongeait dans des pensées morbides. Nous nous sommes disputés à plusieurs reprises à ce sujet, mais j'ai fini par m'incliner devant la passion et l'acharnement qu'il mettait dans son travail. Il voulait éclaircir le mystère du Voile et s'il y était parvenu, il aurait peut-être enfin pu accepter la mort de Sirius. Et il lui aurait fait ses adieux comme il se devait.

- Il n'avait pas fait son deuil de la disparition de Black ? demanda Snape alors qu'il savait déjà la réponse.

- Non… J'ai cru pendant un temps qu'il guérirait de cette blessure, mais les derniers instants de son parrain et sa fin si brutale le hantaient sans arrêt. Je n'ai pas pu l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve et à se débarrasser de ses cauchemars en dépit de tous les efforts que j'y ai employé. C'était le seul point noir dans notre relation.

- Vous n'avez jamais rien remarqué qui vous aurait donné des soupçons sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour ramener son parrain ? s'enquit le maître des potions.

- Pas précisément, répondit Draco. Il a parfaitement réussi à cacher son jeu et à donner le change. Je pensais qu'entre nous il y avait une confiance totale et réciproque, c'est pourquoi je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il me dissimule quelque chose d'aussi important. D'un autre côté, il a toujours été quelqu'un d'introverti et de si fier ! Il ne m'a pas soufflé un mot de ce qu'il comptait faire et encore moins de ce rendez-vous à l'Allée des embrumes. De toute évidence, il savait que j'aurais tenté de le dissuader de s'y rendre.

- Je crains qu'il ne nous faille patienter pour faire la lumière sur cette affaire compliquée, conclut Snape. Le propriétaire du _Necromentia_ n'était qu'un complice mineur dans l'histoire, il ne savait rien des enjeux du rendez-vous, ni la véritable identité de celui que Harry devait retrouver. La piste s'interrompt ici. Après qu'il eut mis les pieds dans cette boutique tristement célèbre, il n'y a plus eu aucune trace de Potter dans le monde sorcier. On pourrait croire qu'il a été enlevé ou alors qu'il avait tout organisé pour mettre en scène sa propre disparition. Donc, pas de nouvelles pendant les deux ans et demi qui ont suivi. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe par hasard - chance inouïe ou destin, qui sait ? - sur cet exemplaire d'un magazine moldu paru il y a de cela quelques jours. Jetez un coup d'œil.

Draco prit le journal des mains de Snape et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un hebdomadaire centré sur l'économie et les grandes sociétés qui gravitaient dans les hautes sphères de la finance internationale. Débordant du cadre strictement professionnel, il consacrait également des articles à la vie mondaine de certaines personnalités politiques en vue et autres célébrités.

Le jeune sorcier eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter suite au choc qu'il reçut en avisant la photo qui ornait la première page. Celle-ci représentait en gros plan un jeune homme d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Impossible de se méprendre sur son identité quand on détaillait ces yeux verts et ces traits si familiers. Draco gémit en laissant le magazine glisser de ses doigts soudain tremblants et tomber à ses pieds. « Harry… »

**OoOoOoOo**

C'était Harry, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre… La ressemblance était ahurissante et pourtant il y avait sur la physionomie du jeune homme un petit quelque chose de différent qui chiffonnait Draco. Un air plus sophistiqué, plus artificiel, dépourvu de l'adorable gaucherie qu'avait toujours affiché le héros de la communauté sorcière.

A son bras, il y avait une non moins belle jeune femme, le type de beauté qui crève les yeux et qui vous hypnotise sans qu'on y prenne garde. Draco sentit croître en lui une jalousie dévorante en les observant si proches l'un de l'autre. Ce fut encore pire quand il parcourut des yeux l'article en relation avec la photo. L'article traitait de la fusion de deux des plus grosses entreprises du monde financier moldu, dont le rapprochement s'effectuerait par l'union des enfants de chacun des deux présidents.

Cette phrase pénétra comme de la lave en ébullition jusqu'au cœur de Draco ; il éprouva un affreux déchirement et il lui sembla que son être se désintégrait en des millions de particules et ne serait jamais reformé dans son intégralité.

L'inconnue à la séduction incendiaire et insolente était la future femme de Harry, à supposer que c'était bien lui. En première page du magazine, le jeune couple était photographié lors de la réception donnée pour célébrer officiellement et publiquement leurs fiançailles. Le mariage était fixé à trois mois plus tard.

**OoOoOoOo**

Voilà. C'était fini. Ses quelques vêtements avaient été rassemblés à la hâte dans un sac de fortune, ce même sac qu'il avait avec lui en arrivant dans cette maison qui lui était apparue aussi accueillante qu'un asile aux yeux d'un vagabond. Un havre de paix et de réconfort au plus noir de sa solitude. A présent, il entamait un nouveau départ.

- Etes-vous certain de votre décision? le questionna une dernière fois Snape.

- Certain, affirma Draco.

- Si vous réussissez à vous infiltrer dans cette entreprise moldue, vous ne pourrez plus faire marche arrière. Ce serait trop risqué.

- Je sais. Je me suis préparé à toute éventualité, même au pire. La seule chose que je désire, c'est approcher Harry et lui parler. Je suis prêt à tout pour le revoir.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas allons-y, dit simplement le maître des potions.

D'un geste brusque, Draco empoigna les courroies de tissu râpeux et hissa son fardeau par dessus son épaule. Il avait atterri ici en catastrophe, comme le plus misérable des hommes, dépouillé de tout y compris ses rêves. Il repartait en conquérant et la tête haute, fort d'un espoir qui avait pour lui le poids d'une certitude. Aucun obstacle ne s'interposerait plus entre Harry et lui. Cette femme n'était pas un obstacle, il se refusait à la considérer comme telle. Et quand bien même, il se sentait de taille à affronter le monde entier et plus encore. Pour l'amour de Harry.

Sans jeter un regard en arrière il ferma la porte d'entrée et la verrouilla soigneusement, la clé imposante tournant avec un bruit mat dans la serrure ouvragée. Après avoir répété l'opération sur le portail de la grille, il vérifia que personne ne rôdait aux alentours. Précaution superflue car l'endroit était si bien isolé qu'il n'était fréquenté par âme qui vive. Rassuré, il sortit sa baguette de son pardessus et lança un sort de dissimulation qui rendrait la demeure invisible aux yeux des moldus et incartable pour les sorciers. Snape lui avait reproché vertement son manque de prudence et il devait admettre qu'il s'était montré d'une impardonnable négligence. Il ne commettrait pas deux fois cette erreur.

Ces détails pratiques étant réglés, le jeune homme emboîta le pas à son ancien professeur et les deux sorciers transplanèrent en disparaissant avec un « pop » sonore.

A suivre...

* * *

**N.d.A **: Ceci est le version revue et corrigée du chapitre. Désolée s'il y a encore des fautes qui m'ont échappé

Je suis tout de même un peu déçue de ne pas avoir reçu de reviews pour les deux derniers chapitres. Si l'histoire ne vous plaît pas ou vous ennuie, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Tous les commentaires ou critiques sont les bienvenus ! A bon entendeur…


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le bal des ambassadeurs

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et tous les personnages qui donnent vie à cette merveilleuse série ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais sont à la géniale J.K.Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour donner libre cours à mes idées plutôt… particulières dira-t-on, et n'en retire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**Avertissement** : Présence de slash yaoi, pas très graphique mais à déconseiller à toute personne réfractaire à l'idée de deux hommes qui s'aiment et partagent plus qu'une simple amitié.

**A.N** : Ce sont mes premiers pas dans le monde de la fanfiction, et j'écris cette histoire vraiment à titre « expérimental ». Je ne sais pas encore quelle direction elle va prendre… Bien entendu toutes les suggestions et les avis sont les bienvenus, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

J'utilise les noms originaux des personnages dans cette fic. Severus Snape: Severus Rogue, Draco Malfoy: Drago Malefoy.

**OoOoOoOo **

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Zaz **: Merci pour ta review. Mes chapitres te semblent difficile à lire ? C'est peut-être parce qu'il y a beaucoup de réflexions et de descriptions et très peu d'action… lol ! En ce qui concerne la relation entre Harry et Sev, je ne peux rien préciser pour l'instant, ça risquerait de gâcher le suspense. Et puis, je n'ai pas encore décidé comment je vais la faire évoluer. Qui lira verra… Hé hé hé ! Pour Ron, Hermione et les autres, on ne les verra pas beaucoup, car ce ne sont pas eux les perso principaux. Par contre il y aura d'autres nouveaux venus.

**Fifine** : Voici enfin la suite ! Désolée du retard qu'a pris cette fic. Je te laisse redécouvrir ce chapitre. Et merci beaucoup pour m'avoir donné ton avis et corrigé les fautes. Tes commentaires m'ont été très utiles et je vais en tenir compte pour l'orientation que je vais donner à l'intrigue. Bisous !

**Vert Emeraude** : Oups ! toi qui attendais la suite impatiemment tu n'as pas été gâtée sur ce coup là. Je suis vraiment confuse pour l'énorme retard de cette update. J'espère tout de même que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. Pour ce qui est arrivé à Harry… On en apprend un peu plus dans ce chapitre mais l'essentiel est pour plus tard. Histoire de faire durer le mystère !

* * *

****

**Pour un moment d'éternité **

**Chapitre 5 : Le bal des ambassadeurs **

Alexander Lewis sortit de sa voiture et s'achemina lentement vers la demeure généreusement illuminée qui se dressait devant lui. C'était une habitation de style méditerranéen mais qui tenait davantage d'un palais que d'un banal pavillon de campagne. Située au sommet d'un promontoire, elle dominait une plaine verdoyante et fertile, irriguée par un petit lac dont les contours irréguliers évoquaient la forme pittoresque d'une fleur. On n'aurait pu trouver meilleur endroit pour accueillir la fête qu'y s'y déroulait ce soir-là, et à laquelle avait été convié le gratin de la société anglaise et italienne.

De doux échos de violon s'échappèrent à travers les portes en chêne sculpté de la somptueuse villa qu'un majordome tenait ouvertes pour le nouveau venu. Celui-ci ôta son manteau et le remit à un domestique qui le rangea au vestibule, après quoi il suivit le majordome qui le précédait en le guidant à travers l'immense propriété.

En évoluant dans l'enfilade de salons élégants, le jeune homme pénétrait dans un monde où le luxe et le raffinement étaient présents de manière ostentatoire. Fort heureusement pour lui, les vestiges d'une éducation de noble qu'il conservait malgré tout se révélaient des plus utiles et lui permettaient de se fondre dans le décor sans paraître gêné ou maladroit.

Enfin, il arriva dans la salle de réception où l'orchestre terminait les dernières mesures d'un slow et il se dirigea vers le maître de maison à qui il se devait de présenter ses salutations. Taylor Crawford, le président des entreprises Goldenhawk en pleine conversation avec des invités de marque, s'interrompit et tendit une main cordiale vers son hôte tout en lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

« Ah, mon cher Alexander ! Quel plaisir de vous compter parmi nos invités ! Je suis vraiment très heureux que vous nous fassiez l'honneur de votre présence. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Monsieur le Président. Il aurait été regrettable que je manque cette soirée. »

« Je sais parfaitement que vous êtes un homme très occupé et qu'en dépit de votre jeune âge vous devez faire face à de nombreuses responsabilités. N'est-ce pas vous qui dirigez la société de votre père depuis qu'il s'est retiré des affaires ? »

« En effet, et c'est un travail très exigeant. Mais pour une fois, je me suis permis de déléguer mes pouvoirs à mes collaborateurs. Une invitation aussi prestigieuse ne se refuse pas à la légère… »

« Allons ! Trêve de compliments ! Venez donc que je vous présente à nos invités d'honneur : Monsieur et Madame Earnshaw, qui sont les parents de ma future belle fille. »

« Très honoré de faire votre connaissance » répondit Alexander en esquissant un sourire où seul un observateur extrêmement attentif aurait pu déceler une once de contrariété, tout en saluant le couple d'âge moyen qui lui adressait un imperceptible signe de la tête.

Il s'inclina et baisa la main de la femme qui le considérait avec une réserve polie tout en restant distante. Portia Earnshaw était une personne d'une quarantaine d'années dont la beauté qui avait dû jadis être éclatante, se paraît désormais d'une maturité et d'une grâce indéniables. Cependant, les traits de son visage étaient rigides et reflétaient une certaine froideur. D'une haute taille, sa silhouette qui imposait le respect était entièrement enveloppée d'une riche étoffe de soie d'un rouge pourpre qui touchait presque au noir, éclairé ça et là par les feux discrets que jetaient de petits diamants brodés dans le tissu.

Quant à l'homme d'une haute stature élancée, il avait les tempes légèrement grisonnantes et portait un smoking sobre mais dont la coupe élégante montrait clairement qu'il provenait d'une grande maison de couture. Son regard affûté d'un bleu glacier s'attarda sur le jeune homme, le détaillant avec désinvolture de la tête aux pieds. Alexander ne put s'empêcher de ciller, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux et soutint sans broncher la confrontation. Un frisson glacial le parcourut malgré tout un bref instant avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et n'engage la conversation d'un ton formel sans pour autant être dénué de courtoisie.

**OoOoOoOo**

Elijah se tenait sur le balcon chichement éclairé par les lumières tamisées qui filtraient à travers les portes-fenêtres du salon. La fraîcheur apportée par la brise nocturne rendait étonnamment agréable cette partie du château, en comparaison de l'atmosphère lourde et surchauffée qui régnait dans les pièces animées qu'il venait de quitter. Dans un brouhaha confus, les voix étouffées des convives et le bruissement languide de la musique s'entremêlaient et maintenaient le jeune homme dans un état second, à mi chemin entre songerie et réflexion

Enfin, il avait pu échapper pendant un moment aux félicitations empressées et aux platitudes obséquieuses de la foule de personnalités et autres célébrités qui n'avait cessé de l'accaparer depuis son arrivée au bras de sa fiancée. Un répit éphémère et qui prendrait fin bien trop tôt à son goût…

Appuyé nonchalamment contre une colonne de marbre gracieusement enlacée par le lierre, le jeune homme revoyait en mémoire tous les évènements qui avaient ponctué sa vie ces dernières semaines. Il se sentait un peu désemparé, voire même effrayé de constater que tout s'enchaînait à une vitesse folle. Parfois, il avait le sentiment angoissant de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur sa vie, et de se retrouver sous l'emprise d'un destin qu'il n'avait pas choisi.

Avait-il vraiment pris les bonnes décisions ? Son prochain mariage avec la fille de l'un des hommes les plus influents de la planète l'obsédait et lui trottait sans arrêt dans la tête, mais pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il n'avait pas le comportement d'un fiancé pressé d'épouser la femme de sa vie, au contraire, depuis la proclamation officielle des fiançailles, une boule d'angoisse lui pesait sur l'estomac et ne l'avait plus quitté. Certes, on ne lui avait pas imposé cette union, en apparence il demeurait libre d'accepter ou de refuser. Cependant, même s'il y avait consenti de son plein gré, en y réfléchissant rétrospectivement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas au bout du compte commis une terrible erreur.

A première vue, un tel mariage ne comportait que des avantages : il lui permettrait d'entrer dans le cercle très prisé de la plus haute société, et Elijah occuperait un poste important au sein des entreprises ainsi jumelées. Aucun souci matériel à craindre quant à son avenir. De plus, sa future femme était une personne remarquable et pour laquelle il avait une sincère admiration. Elle n'avait que vingt-et-un ans et sortait de l'une des écoles les plus renommées de stylisme. Ses résultats exceptionnels et son talent lui ouvriraient facilement les portes des plus prestigieuses maisons de haute couture.

Certaines mauvaises langues auraient pu arguer que ce n'était qu'une petite fille trop riche et superficielle, mais ces rumeurs pernicieuses et désobligeantes s'envolaient en fumée dès qu'on posait les yeux sur elle. Elle était merveilleusement belle - nul n'aurait pu dire le contraire - et cette qualité était rehaussée chez elle d'une vive intelligence associée à une impressionnante culture. C'était sans doute le mélange subtil d'innocence et de sagesse, reflété par son regard, qui lui conférait un tel ascendant.

On dit que la perfection n'existe pas dans ce monde, mais Elijah devait reconnaître que si quelqu'un sur terre pouvait prétendre à l'atteindre, c'était bien sa fiancée. Pourquoi, alors, ne parvenait-il pas à l'aimer ? Mais l'amour ne naissait pas sur commande et ne pouvait se résumer à une leçon bien apprise… Autrement, tout aurait été bien trop simple !

Finalement, il n'avait peut-être consenti à ce mariage qu'en signe de gratitude et de reconnaissance envers celui qui l'appelait son fils, et qui le traitait avec tous les égards et les attentions d'un père. Même s'il n'avait fait irruption dans sa vie que depuis deux ans…

**OoOoOoOo**

« Elijah ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu es parti depuis un bon moment déjà. »

Cette voix aux douces et riches inflexions le fit sortir de ses pensées dans lesquelles il s'était réfugié. En se retournant, il aperçut sa fiancée qui l'observait avec un sourire désarmant. C'était un de ces sourires qui vous touchaient malgré vous, et auxquels on ne pouvait longtemps résister .

« Oh ! Dois-je comprendre par là que je te manquais ? » répliqua-t-il, amusé malgré lui.

« Qui pourrait me le reprocher ? Après tout, n'ai-je pas le plus adorable et le plus séduisant fiancé du monde ? Je dois en faire des envieuses… » répondit-elle malicieusement.

« Maelys, je pensais que nous étions d'accord sur… »

« Non, je t'en prie, ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas la peine… » le coupa-t-elle avec une soudaine gravité qui n'avait plus rien d'enjoué. « Je ne te réclame pas de grandes déclarations ni d'illusoires promesses que tu ne tiendras pas. Nous savons tous les deux à quoi nous en tenir. Ne rends pas les choses encore plus pénibles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. »

Tout d'abord désarçonné par le tournant inattendu que prenait la conversation, Elijah y entrevit une opportunité de crever l'abcès qui empoisonnait petit à petit leur relation, et de jouer cartes sur table. Il ne supportait plus les non-dits lourds de sens qui s'accumulaient et qui créaient un malaise permanent entre eux.

« Mais comment peux-tu te contenter de cette situation ? Tu n'es pas le genre de femme à se laisser emprisonner par un mariage d'intérêt. Et ne prétends pas que c'est uniquement par obéissance et par devoir envers ta famille que tu as accepté de m'épouser ! »

« Etait-il vraiment nécessaire de me poser cette question ? Je pourrais te rendre la pareille ! » lança-t-elle dans un sursaut de fierté blessée.

Il allait répliquer mais se tut en réalisant qu'il ignorait lui-même les véritables motifs qui avaient influencé son choix. Toutes les perspectives alléchantes et ambitieuses suscitées par une union de cette envergure - l'argent, le pouvoir et la notoriété - n'étaient que des faux-semblants. Elles ne constituaient pas des arguments suffisamment convaincants pour faire pencher la balance en faveur d'une alliance de convenance dénuée d'amour. Quant à la question du devoir derrière laquelle il se réfugiait, en son for intérieur il savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse de plus.

« Il n'est pas facile d'assumer ses actes, n'est-ce pas, Elijah ? J'ai parfois l'impression que tu t'apprêtes à m'épouser par désenchantement ou par dépit… A défaut d'une autre, je fais aussi bien l'affaire. Voilà ce que tu te dis probablement dans tes moments de doute et d'incertitude… » reprit-elle dans un soupir résigné.

« Non ! Tu te trompes, je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille ! » protesta énergiquement le jeune homme.

« Je sais que tu me respectes et que tu as même de l'affection pour moi », murmura-t-elle d'un ton conciliant. « Et crois-moi, je n'exige pas de toi ce que tu es incapable de me donner, que ce soit pour l'instant ou dans les années à venir. Ce qui me choque et me déçoit venant de ta part, c'est le fait que tu te sois résigné à ce mariage comme quelqu'un qui a perdu tout espoir en l'avenir, et qui semble avoir fait une croix sur l'amour, alors même qu'il ne l'a pas trouvé. »

« Ah, je vois ! Tu es de celles qui nourrissent le rêve puéril de rencontrer un jour le prince charmant, et qui se raccrochent à l'idée que chacun sur cette planète a une âme sœur qui l'attend quelque part. Désolé si je n'adhère pas à cette jolie petite théorie sortie tout droit des contes de fées », répondit-il d'une voix désabusée.

« Ne sois pas cynique. Et de plus, je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas qu'une chimère. Je n'ai plus à chercher l'âme sœur puisque je l'ai déjà rencontrée… »

« Vraiment ? Et peut-on connaître le nom de ce veinard ? »

« Ne joue pas à celui qui refuse de comprendre. Tu sais parfaitement que c'est toi ! Oui, Elijah » continua-t-elle sans s'arrêter à la stupéfaction qui se peignait sur la physionomie de son fiancé. « Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en es pas aperçu ! »

« Non Maelys, je t'assure que je l'ignorais… » répondit celui-ci atterré. « Mais… pourquoi me l'avoir avoué ce soir ? »

« A quoi bon le dissimuler plus longtemps ? Je n'ai pas peur de dévoiler mes sentiments, tout en ayant conscience qu'en le faisant, je te tends une arme qui risque de se retourner contre moi, et qui m'occasionnera sans doute beaucoup de souffrance par la suite. C'est ainsi. Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, mais j'ai assez d'amour pour deux », acheva-t-elle avec une expression de joie mêlée de douleur sur son visage.

« Je voudrais être amoureux de toi, Maelys… Tu es peut-être la seule femme au monde qui pourrait réussir ce miracle : me faire sentir vivant et réveiller mon cœur. Si tant est qu'il ait déjà battu pour quelqu'un… Mais c'est compliqué. Je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis. »

« Tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser, on ne peut pas forcer ces choses-là », laissa-t-elle tomber avec tristesse. « S'il te plaît, restons-en là pour ce soir. Je n'ai aucune envie que nous nous disputions. »

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté nos fiançailles dans ces circonstances ? » insista-t-il.

« Peut-être parce que je ne peux supporter d'être séparée de toi. T'avoir auprès de moi me suffit, même si tu ne me considères que comme une amie. Tout à l'heure, je voulais seulement dérider un peu l'atmosphère, évacuer la tension qui existe entre nous. Mais je m'aperçois à présent que j'ai eu tord… Je ne recommencerai pas si ça te gêne à ce point… »

« C'est moi qui devrais te présenter mes excuses », la coupa-t-il. « J'ai réagi de façon excessive… »

« … Néanmoins, je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit », acheva-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elijah sentit qu'il rougissait malgré lui à ce compliment implicite, et détourna la tête avec embarras.

« N'en parlons plus… » marmonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux à côté de Maelys qui s'était accoudée à la balustrade et respirait profondément pour tâcher de recouvrer son calme, tout en fixant d'un air lointain les jardins qui s'étendaient au pied de la villa. En proie à une bataille intérieure, il hésita un moment devant la conduite à adopter. Puis, finalement, il se rapprocha de sa fiancée et lui entoura les épaules d'une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante. Après une seconde de suspens, Maelys se détendit et posa sa tête contre la joue de ce dernier.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant une période indéfinissable qui pouvait avoir duré aussi bien une minute qu'un siècle. Enfin, Elijah rompit la trêve paisible qui s'était installée entre eux, et déclara à voix basse, de telle sorte que la jeune fille dut tendre l'oreille pour saisir ses paroles :

« Je ne te promets pas de t'aimer un jour comme tu le souhaites ou même de te rendre heureuse… Mais je te jure que je ne te trahirai jamais », acheva-t-il avec détermination et franchise.

« Ne fais pas de serment que tu pourrais violer… » rétorqua-t-elle en levant brusquement les yeux vers lui.

« Je me comprends. Je ne trahirai jamais la confiance et la foi que tu as placées en moi. C'est à cette promesse que je m'engage », répondit-il calmement.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête à cette affirmation solennelle.

« Allons-y, il est temps de rejoindre les invités », reprit-elle enfin, visiblement désireuse de clore le sujet. « Ton père te cherchait, il m'a envoyée te débusquer de ta cachette ! Et ne proteste pas, tu t'es éclipsé pour fuir tes obligations de maître de maison ! »

« Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai ! » concéda-t-il d'une voix vaincue. « Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ces mondanités et aussi que je ne supporte pas la foule ! »

« Eh bien bon gré, mal gré, il faut quand même y retourner, très cher ! Un des investisseurs très important dans les entreprises de ton père est parmi nous ce soir. Il paraissait avide de faire ta connaissance… »

« Très bien, puisqu'il n'y a pas moyen d'éviter cette corvée… » soupira le jeune homme en affichant un air misérable de chien battu.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Elijah ! On dirait un gamin de six ans qui vient de se faire réprimander parce qu'il rechigne à manger ses épinards ! »

Tout en continuant à bouder, Elijah esquissa un sourire qui se transforma vite en éclats de rire. La bonne humeur subitement revenue de Maelys était communicative et l'explication difficile qu'ils avaient eu ne semblait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Les deux fiancés quittèrent le balcon comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bien sûr, leurs problèmes n'étaient pas résolus, mais d'un accord tacite, ils oublièrent leurs différents le temps d'une nuit. Le lendemain serait un autre jour.

**OoOoOoOo**

Alexander était près du buffet abondamment garni de petits fours et cocktails de toutes sortes. Il promenait sur la foule chatoyante des invités un regard exercé tout en sirotant distraitement uns flûte de champagne qu'il n'avait prise que pour faire bonne figure. S'il y avait une chose à laquelle il tenait ce soir-là, c'était de conserver toute sa lucidité. L'alcool lui avait dans le passé joué de bien mauvais tours et il en gardait des souvenirs fort peu reluisants…

Depuis qu'il observait discrètement les allées et venues, il n'avait pas encore aperçu la seule personne qui l'intéressait et pour qui il avait parcouru plusieurs centaines de kilomètres pour se rendre à cette réception. Il avait tant attendu ce moment tout en l'appréhendant, qu'il devait se contrôler pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa nervosité.

Quand Maelys revint dans la salle de réception en entraînant Elijah à sa suite, il manqua lâcher sa coupe – heureusement vide – tant il fut saisi par cette apparition. Autour de lui les murmures s'étaient arrêtés, comme pour mieux signaler l'entrée du couple vedette de la fête. Alors que tous les hommes avaient le regard braqué sur la jeune fille, Alexander lui n'avait d'yeux que pour le splendide jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

Incontestablement, Elijah Crawford était encore plus beau en réalité que sur les innombrables photos où il apparaissait en couverture de tous les magazines du moment. Pas très grand mais svelte et bien découplé, d'après ce que laissaient deviner ses vêtements, il avait le teint mat et un visage aux traits fins et réguliers. Ses lèvres bien dessinées sans être trop fortes et ses grands yeux d'un vert brillant empruntaient diverses nuances selon l'humeur. Quant à ses cheveux aussi noirs que des plumes de geai, ils retombaient souplement en mèches lisses qui caressaient son front et sa nuque en une coupe déstructurée.

Dès qu'il les aperçut, Taylor Crawford se dirigea vers eux et les emmena vers le buffet pour les présenter à Alexander.

« Alexander, voici mon fils Elijah et sa ravissante fiancée, Maelys Earnshaw. »

« Alexander Lewis. Très heureux de vous rencontrer. »

« Nous de même Monsieur Lewis, répondit Maelys. »

Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom. Nous avons pratiquement le même âge, et puis, ce « Monsieur Lewis » sonne avec tellement d'emphase. Réservons cela aux réunions d'affaire je vous en prie !

« Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Elijah », intervint le deuxième jeune homme.

Comme les trois jeunes gens se lançaient dans une discussion passionnante sur l'art, Elijah apprit qu'Alexander était déjà un peintre reconnu et plébiscité par la critique. Ses œuvres ne laissaient personne indifférent, et provoquaient inévitablement une réaction très forte sur son public : soit on adorait, soit on détestait. Mais ses admirateurs aussi bien que ses détracteurs lui attribuaient la marque du génie.

Maelys, qui adorait toutes les formes d'expression artistique, manifesta de la curiosité et un grand intérêt pour les travaux du jeune homme. Le rendez-vous fut bientôt fixé où elle viendrait avec son fiancé visiter l'atelier d'Alexander.

Alors que la réception touchait à sa fin, Alexander et Elijah bavardaient aussi familièrement et librement que s'ils étaient deux amis qui se connaissaient depuis toujours. C'est alors que l'orchestre attaqua les premières mesures d'une valse à laquelle Maelys vouait un attachement tout particulier. Elle interrogea du regard Elijah, mais avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Alexander s'interposa :

« Me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'offrir cette valse ? Si votre fiancé n'y voit pas d'objection bien entendu. »

« Absolument pas. Maelys déplore d'ailleurs que je sois un aussi médiocre danseur ! » répondit Elijah en riant.

« Ne l'écoutez pas ! Il danse très bien quand il veut s'en donner la peine. Mais il a horreur de ça ! J'accepte avec plaisir s'être votre cavalière », reprit-t-elle à l'adresse d'Alexander.

Alexander s'excusa donc auprès d'Elijah , et en présentant à Maelys son bras sur lequel elle posa une main délicate, il fut envahi par l'effluve de son parfum. Elle dégageait une senteur de jasmin, sucrée sans être assez prononcée pour incommoder. Tandis qu'ils évoluaient sur la piste, le jeune homme la considéra d'un œil critique et ne trouva rien à dénigrer dans sa tenue ou son maintien – et en cette matière il était intransigeant. De fait, elle était éblouissante dans la robe de mousseline lavande aux subtils dégradés de parme dont l'étoffe vaporeuse suggérait tout et ne montrait rien. Ses cheveux d'une riche couleur auburn aux reflets dorés étaient relevés en chignon et pour tout bijou, elle ne portait qu'une bague à son annulaire gauche – sa bague de fiançailles.

Quand il l'avait vue arriver accompagnée de son fiancé, il avait admis à contre-cœur qu'ils formaient tous les deux un couple magnifique et en harmonie autant sur le plan physique qu'intellectuel. Tout homme sensé aurait été comblé d'épouser quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel. Pourtant, les futurs mariés, s'ils affichaient en surface une félicité parfaite, semblaient étrangement réticents à étaler leurs sentiments en public. Alexander ne parvenait pas à se persuader qu'ils n'agissaient ainsi que par timidité. Qu'est-ce qui se cachait sous le vernis habile des apparences ?

Alors qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, il sentit tout à coup sa cavalière trébucher et s'agripper à lui pour ne pas glisser et tomber sur le parquet impeccablement ciré. Par réflexe, il la retint par la taille, et en l'aidant à retrouver son équilibre, il croisa furtivement son regard et fut troublé par la profonde mélancolie qu'il lut dans ses yeux. Elle le remercia et comme la danse se terminait, il la reconduisit à regret auprès de son fiancé .

Il aurait aimé l'interroger sur les raisons de cette tristesse réprimée, mais après coup se rendit compte de l'absurdité de cette intention. Non seulement il aurait été malvenu de s'immiscer dans sa vie privée – il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques minutes – mais aussi, qu'espérait-il obtenir comme réponse ? Qu'elle se morfondait à cause d'un mariage arrangé avec un homme pour qui elle n'éprouvait rien ? Cette supposition était peu probable…

**OoOoOoOo**

Les derniers convives désertaient les salles du château non sans avoir congratulé une dernière fois les « heureux parents » et transmis leurs vœux aux fiancés. Il était bientôt deux heures du matin et l'entrain du début de soirée avait laissé place à la fatigue générale.

Elijah raccompagna Maelys escortée de ses parents à leur limousine, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit – du moins le peu qu'il en restait – en déposant un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. C'était un baiser chaste et sans nulle équivoque, donné en demande de réconciliation et reçu en signe de pardon. Bien qu'en réalité le jeune homme n'eût strictement rien à se faire pardonner, c'était plus fort que lui, il s'estimait coupable de recevoir un amour qu'il ne partageait pas. Dans son cerveau embrumé par la lassitude, un remord irrationnel le disputait à une furieuse envie de s'allonger et de dormir.

En s'apprêtant à remonter l'escalier de marbre à l'entrée de la villa, son attention fut attirée par le bruit sourd et étouffé d'un moteur qui se refusait à démarrer. Il scruta les environs et aperçut une Porche d'un gris métallisé au volant de laquelle s'acharnait en pure perte le jeune investisseur qu'il avait rencontré le soir-même. Devant l'inefficacité de ses efforts, Alexander renonça et s'extirpa en pestant de sa voiture, visiblement ulcéré par ce contretemps.

Avec un soupir, Elijah se dirigea vers l'infortuné en se disant que son lit devrait encore l'attendre. Il aurait volontiers fait appel à un membre du personnel domestique pour régler ce problème, mais en constatant qu'il était le seul encore dehors, il se dit qu'il serait plus rapide de s'en occuper lui-même.

Et de plus, quelques fussent ses a priori, il avait trouvé Alexander sympathique et avait pris plaisir à s'entretenir avec lui pendant la réception. Il n'était pas comme tous les gens avec lesquels il avait l'habitude de travailler, il s'exprimait clairement et sans fioritures superflues, et surtout avait l'air sincère. Inexplicablement, Elijah s'était tout de suite senti en confiance avec son vis à vis, et quand il lui avait serré la main, une chaleur curieusement familière, qu'il jurerait avoir déjà expérimentée, s'était répandue dans chaque parcelle de son corps en lui procurant une impression de sécurité et d'appartenance.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-il au jeune homme une fois arrivé près de la voiture.

« Ce serait aimable à vous », remercia Alexander. « Je n'y connais pas grand chose en mécanique. »

Sans se faire davantage prier, Elijah souleva le capot et examina l'intérieur pour y déceler la cause de la panne. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se redressa et dit :

« Apparemment, il y a un problème au niveau des bougies ou du carburateur. Malheureusement, je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire pour y remédier dans l'immédiat. Il faudra l'amener chez un garagiste pour changer les pièces défectueuses. »

« Formidable ! C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin ! » grommela son interlocuteur entre ses dents.

« Je suis sincèrement navré, Alexander.

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Désolé de m'être emporté. »

« C'est compréhensible. Ecoutez, vous devez être fatigué et à cette heure-ci, à moins d'avoir recours aux services d'un dépanneur, tous les garages de la région sont fermés. De toute façon, je présume que vous habitez assez loin d'ici. Voici donc ce que je vous propose : passez la nuit à la villa. Nous disposons de nombreuses chambres d'amis qui sont libres. »

« C'est une offre généreuse de votre part, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Au contraire, j'ai beaucoup apprécié notre discussion et je serais ravi de la poursuivre… demain matin si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. A présent je n'ai qu'une hâte : retrouver mon lit ! Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? »

« Très bien, dans ces conditions j'accepte volontiers. »

« Parfait ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais donner des instructions pour qu'on prépare votre chambre. Les domestiques se chargeront de placer votre voiture dans un endroit plus approprié, ne vous faites aucun souci à ce sujet. »

Alexander emboîta le pas à Elijah et les deux hommes retournèrent au salon dans lequel brûlait toujours une bonne flambée, les nuits étant fraîches en ce début de printemps. Elijah appela alors une femme de chambre et lui recommanda d'apprêter pour leur hôte impromptu une des chambres les plus spacieuses et confortables de l'aile des invités. Elle ne fut pas longue à revenir les avertir lorsque tout fut en ordre pour le recevoir.

Elijah l'accompagna jusqu'au seuil de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée et il s'assura qu'il était bien installé.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Le personnel est à votre service. Bonsoir Alexander. »

« Bonsoir Elijah. Et encore merci ! »

Sur ces mots, Elijah prit congé et regagna sa propre chambre. Il tombait de sommeil et devait lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux.

Enfin seul dans la pièce, Alexander avait l'esprit à tout sauf à dormir. Les évènements prenaient un tournant inespéré mais ô combien providentiel pour lui. Il se déshabilla fébrilement et s'allongea sur le lit aux draps de satin dont il ressentit la douceur sur sa peau nue. Après tant d'émotions fortes, il pouvait bien s'accorder une pause. Mais auparavant, il lui restait une tâche à accomplir. Il sortit un petit miroir de la poche de sa veste et plongea dans son propre reflet, qui se brouilla pour faire place à un visage plus âgé et nettement moins avenant.

« Comment se déroulent les opérations ? » s'enquit abruptement l'inconnu.

« Il y a un changement imprévu… » Il entreprit de raconter en détails la soirée. Son vis-à-vis fronça les sourcils mais ne formula pas d'objections.

« N'oubliez pas de me contacter régulièrement », intima-t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

Son image se dilua progressivement et la glace ne refléta plus que les traits du jeune homme.

Pendant qu'il contemplait dans une immobilité absolue le plafond de la chambre, une image s'imposait à Alexander, qui lui causait paradoxalement autant de joie que de peine. Il se remémorait avec précision un visage magnifique éclairé par deux fascinants yeux de jade et un sourire pour lequel il était prêt à se damner.

Elijah… Ou plutôt Harry. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'identité de son si ensorcelant et charismatique hôte.

**A suivre… **


	7. Chapitre 6: Le calme avant la tempête

**Pour un moment d'éternité **

**Disclaimer : **Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la très talentueuse J. K. Rowling.

**Avertissements **: Harry et Draco partagent bien plus qu'une simple amitié dans cette fic. Relations homosexuelles évoquées mais rien de très explicite. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de chose ne lisez pas.

**Pairings** : Harry/Draco , Harry/Maelys, Ron/Hermione et quelques autres qui viendront au fur et à mesure…

**RAR** : Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit mot pour le chapitre précédent

**NDA** : Le chapitre est très court et il arrive après des mois d'attente mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les choses se mettent en place petit à petit…

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le calme avant la tempête**

Saisi par la fraîcheur de l'aube, Draco frissonna malgré le drap de fin tissu qui le recouvrait. C'était si léger qu'il sentait à peine le contact sur sa peau nue, juste un frôlement délicat qui rappelait la caresse d'un amoureux. Il se retourna sur le flanc et remonta d'un geste nonchalant sur son corps alangui la lourde couverture richement bordée de fourrure d'hermine rejetée au pied du lit.

Décidemment, il fallait qu'il perde cette fâcheuse tendance à dormir complètement nu, mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure… Depuis qu'il vivait avec Harry, il ne s'était pas passé une nuit sans qu'il vienne rechercher le contact doux et rassurant du corps de son amant contre le sien.

Harry avait une peau qui agissait comme une drogue : une fois qu'on y avait goûté, il devenait extrêmement difficile de s'en passer. Ce souvenir l'avait tourmenté sans relâche durant les longues heures d'insomnie qu'il avait subies pendant ces trois dernières années. Et voilà qu'il y pensait encore en émergeant à regret du rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière.

A pas lents il se dirigea vers le dressing attenant à la chambre et ouvrit l'un des deux immenses placards de chêne verni incrusté d'argent. Après quelques secondes d'examen, il se décida à enfiler une robe de chambre de soie bordeaux dont les reflets variaient selon l'intensité de la lumière. En revenant vers le lit, il entreprit de ramasser ses affaires qui gisaient aux quatre coins de la pièce quand un bruit inopiné le fit sursauter. C'était la mélodie de son téléphone portable qui s'était déclenchée. Surpris et quelque peu agacé, il répondit cependant à l'appel. A l'autre bout de la ligne, il reconnut immédiatement la voix retentissante de son interlocutrice.

« Draco, enfin ! Mais où étais-tu passé bon sang ! Ca fait plusieurs semaines que j'essaie de te joindre sans aucun résultat. Et Severus qui choisit lui aussi le bon moment pour s'évanouir dans la nature sans laisser d'adresse ! Vous tenez à me rendre folle ou quoi ??? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Granger, » répondit Draco de sa voix traînante qui rappelait l'adolescent antipathique qu'il était il y a encore quelques années. « Ravi de constater que tu sembles en pleine forme. Quand tu auras fini de me crier dessus j'aurais peut-être la chance d'en placer une… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, nous ne sommes plus ennemis que je sache ! Et tu ne manques pas de culot de me parler sur ce ton après t'être volatilisé comme un voleur ! Où es-tu ? »

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie, Hermione ? Je suis assez grand pour faire ce que bon me semble. Tu n'as pas à me materner comme si j'avais encore six ans ! »

« Oh ça va, ne recommence pas ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci. Vas-tu enfin me dire où tu te trouves ? »

« Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis en Italie. N'espère pas en découvrir davantage, ça risquerait de faire tomber ma couverture et c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie après tout ce qu'il m'a fallu mettre en œuvre pour en arriver là. »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez Severus et toi ? Pourquoi suis-je la dernière à être au courant ? »

« Inutile de hausser le ton Hermione. C'est une mission délicate et vu ton état, je doute fort que ton cher mari t'aurait autorisé à y participer. De toute façon, ça s'est décidé très vite. J'espère revenir bientôt si tout se déroule comme prévu. »

« Tu veux dire que… tu l'as retrouvé ? C'est bien lui ? »

« Oui, c'est lui Hermione. J'en suis sûr, je l'ai approché de très près et je lui ai parlé. Ca ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre… Mais… il a tellement changé, je ne saurais comment l'expliquer, il y a quelque chose de troublant dans sa façon de bouger, de se comporter. Et il ne m'a pas reconnu, pas une seule seconde. »

Sur ces mots la voix du jeune homme se brisa et Hermione se retint pour ne pas lui exprimer des paroles de réconfort qui auraient pu être perçues comme de la pitié. Elle savait que Draco, dans sa grande fierté, ne les aurait pas appréciées. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de lui affirmer simplement :

« Il te reconnaîtra Draco. Peu importe ce que ça coûtera et le temps que cela prendra, il _nous_ reviendra. Je ne peux pas imaginer le contraire. »

« Il faut que j'y aille, » reprit brusquement Draco. « Ne m'appelle plus, c'est trop dangereux. Je te contacterai dès que j'aurai du nouveau. »

« Non, attends, ne raccroche pas… »

« C'est promis Hermione. »

Sans plus s'attarder, Draco coupa la communication et referma le clapet de son portable.

« Ne m'en veut pas Granger, mais c'est à moi de régler cette affaire. Toi et Weasley l'avez suffisamment protégé. A mon tour d'assumer la relève. »

* * *

Le dit Ronald Weasley, Ron pour les intimes, avait de son côté fort à faire pour calmer et rasséréner une Hermione en larmes et encore sous le choc des révélations de Draco. Elle avait pris sur elle pour paraître forte, mais une fois sa conversation avec le jeune homme interrompue, elle avait craqué et s'était vue vaincue par la tension nerveuse qu'elle avait accumulée durant les derniers jours.

Elle avait besoin de se laisser aller, aussi Ron se contenta-t-il de la garder dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire, en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste lent et apaisant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas 'Mione, Tout va bien se passer. Draco et Severus savent ce qu'ils font. Ce ne sont pas des débutants. »

« Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Il s'agit de Harry, de _Harry_, Ron ! Tu te rends compte ? Depuis combien de temps attendons-nous ce moment ? Qui sait ce qui a pu lui arriver pendant toutes ces années ? »

« Oui, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais on ne peut rien faire de plus que patienter. Tu as entendu ce que Draco a dit : il ne se souvient pas des personnes qu'il a connues dans le passé. Il lui faudra du temps pour se rappeler. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de le revoir mais je ne pense pas que ça lui ferait du bien pour l'instant. »

« Tu as probablement raison mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me faire du souci pour eux. Draco est encore très fragile, il ne s'est pas encore remis d'avoir perdu Harry ; en fait, je crois qu'il ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il soit la personne appropriée pour se charger de cette mission ? »

« Tu connais Draco : il est aussi têtu qu'une mule. Une fois qu'il s'est mis une idée dans la tête, impossible de l'en dissuader. J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais Harry et lui faisaient bien la paire ! » laissa tomber Ron avec un petit sourire désabusé.

« Tout à fait d'accord sur ce point ! » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Hermione en rendant à Ron son sourire.

« Ca va mieux ? » lui demanda son compagnon avec sollicitude. « Tu devrais aller t'allonger et te reposer. Profites-en tant que tu le peux encore… Parce que dans quelques semaines, on n'aura plus une minute à nous ! »

« Mais je ne me sens pas du tout fatiguée », protesta la jeune femme avec une légère moue qui ne fit qu'amuser Ron.

« Et si je t'accompagnais ? » lui suggéra ce dernier d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

« Humm ? Et ton travail ? Tu es déjà en retard, Ron ! »

« Oh, je ne doute pas que Remus et Tonks m'accordent une journée de congé quand je leur aurai expliqué la situation ! »

« Ronald Weasley, tu es incorrigible », le gronda tendrement Hermione tout en rougissant malgré elle.

« Comme toujours, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? »

« Dépêche-toi de prévenir tes supérieurs avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! Installe-toi confortablement, je te rejoins tout de suite », lui murmura Ron avant de quitter la pièce un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tout en secouant la tête, Hermione monta les escaliers avec précaution et entra dans une chambre spacieuse coquettement meublée. Après avoir enfilé une tenue plus décontractée, elle se coucha en soupirant de contentement sur le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Ses yeux noisette fixés au plafond, elle attendait l'homme qu'elle avait épousé pour le meilleur et pour le pire il y avait déjà près de quatre ans.

* * *

Alexander Lewis s'était habillé et s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre quand on frappa discrètement à la porte. En ouvrant, il vit sur le seuil une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années environ, vêtue d'un uniforme bleu marine classique mais élégant, ses longs cheveux bruns relevés en chignon.

« Bonjour Monsieur Lewis. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Très bonne, excellente même ! Vous transmettrez mes remerciements à Monsieur Crawford pour son hospitalité. »

« Vous pourrez les lui exprimer en personne. Il m'a chargée de vous prévenir qu'il vous attend dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Si vous voulez bien me suivre ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas à travers une longue enfilade de couloirs. Il prenait soin de noter mentalement l'agencement des diverses pièces et le plan d'ensemble de l'immense propriété dans laquelle le guidait la domestique. En effet, celle-ci était tellement vaste qu'il aurait été facile de s'y perdre. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée où la jeune femme s'arrêta devant une salle de dimension modeste par rapport au reste de la villa. Dès qu'il y entra, Alexander constata qu'elle n'était occupée que par une seule personne, en l'occurrence Elijah Crawford.

C'est à peine s'il entendit la domestique se retirer en s'excusant poliment pour aller vaquer à ses autres occupations. Toute son attention était focalisée sur le jeune homme qui s'était levé et s'approchait de lui en le saluant d'un air jovial.

« Bonjour Alexander ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas tiré du lit ? »

« Non, rassurez-vous, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de matinal. C'est le prix à payer si l'on veut mener efficacement la gestion d'une entreprise. »

« A qui le dites-vous ! Depuis que mon père me forme pour prendre sa succession, je n'ai pas dû dormir plus de cinq heures par nuit depuis des mois ! Mais ne parlons pas affaires aujourd'hui voulez-vous ? Asseyez-vous et prenez le temps d'apprécier votre petit déjeuner. »

« Je vous remercie Elijah, mais je ne peux pas m'attarder. Il faut que je regagne l'Angleterre dans les plus brefs délais. Je dois participer à un congrès très important qui débutera demain et il me reste des détails à peaufiner en vue de cette réunion. »

« Oh, c'est dommage », dit Elijah d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais dont il ne réussit pas à masquer totalement la déception. « Bien entendu, je comprends, mais hors de question de vous laisser partir d'ici le ventre vide », insista-t-il en le prenant familièrement par les épaules et en le poussant presque jusqu'à une table bien garnie de mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

Sous le contact de ces mains fermes et empressées, Alexander ne put retenir un tressaillement. Les deux hommes furent un moment surpris de l'initiative d'Elijah. Ce genre de familiarité ne s'autorisait d'ordinaire qu'avec ses amis ou des personnes de la famille. Il y eut un imperceptible flottement, après quoi Elijah retira lentement et comme à regret ses mains des épaules de son invité. Il le regarda avec une certaine appréhension. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se comporter avec une telle légèreté avec le directeur de l'une des entreprises les plus influentes de tout le Royaume-Uni ?

Cependant, dans le regard bleu glacier se son vis-à-vis, il ne discernait aucune froideur, juste de la perplexité mêlée à de… la joie ? Non, il devait sûrement s'imaginer cette impression… Pourquoi Alexander serait-il heureux d'être traité d'une façon aussi cavalière ???

« Euh… je vous prie de m'excuser. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous choquer ou de vous manquer de respect », bredouilla-t-il en détournant la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas, mais… j'ai juste été surpris. Ne faites pas cette tête », reprit Alexander en affichant un sourire franc et ouvert. « Je ne suis pas en porcelaine ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez commis un crime. »

« Non bien sûr ! » répondit Elijah d'un ton soulagé. « Que les choses soient claires : je ne cherche pas à vous forcer la main, juste à vous montrer que j'apprécie votre compagnie. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… » reprit Alexander.

« Alors tant mieux ! Considérez-vous comme chez vous dans cette maison. »

« Vous accordez une telle liberté à quelqu'un que vous avez rencontré il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

« Disons que vous faites partie des rares personnes qui ont ce privilège… » répondit Elijah sans s'étendre davantage sur la question. « Mais ne perdons pas plus de temps ! Installez-vous et choisissez ce qui vous fait plaisir. Ca ne vous dérange pas que j'aie renvoyé les domestiques ? »

« Absolument pas ! Au contraire, c'est bien plus agréable de prendre ses repas sans être constamment fixé par trois ou quatre paires d'yeux inquisiteurs qui surveillent vos moindres mouvements … »

« Je suis entièrement de votre avis », répliqua Elijah en riant. « Marianna est une excellente domestique mais à la longue ses attentions peuvent devenir pesantes. »

« Marianna ? C'est la jeune femme qui m'a accompagné jusqu'ici ? »

« Oui. Elle est au service des Crawford depuis une dizaine d'années et nous la considérons pratiquement comme un membre de la famille. Je n'ai rien contre elle, néanmoins je tiens à conserver une certaine indépendance », continua Elijah tout en se versant une tasse de thé parfumé au jasmin.

« Pas toujours facile d'être l'héritier d'une grande famille ? »

« Je ne suis pas le seul ici dans cette situation, c'est une compensation… »

« C'est ça, enfoncez le clou ! » s'exclama Alexander d'un ton faussement indigné.

Les jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Elijah se sentait soulagé en constatant que la tension qui avait menacé de s'installer entre eux avait belle et bien disparu. Il était parfaitement à son aise et en discutant avec Alexander il s'étonna de découvrir que son nouvel ami partageait plusieurs de ses centres d'intérêt.

Tous deux raffolaient de littérature fantastique et avaient dévoré la plupart des romans qui traitaient du sujet, notamment ceux d'un jeune écrivain au succès grandissant, Callista Hamilton. A la grande surprise d'Elijah, Alexander était également un grand amateur de patinage artistique.

« Vraiment ? Maelys adore ce sport elle aussi ! Vous aurez l'occasion d'en parler avec elle, c'est un sujet sur lequel elle est intarissable », lui confia Elijah.

« Ce sera avec plaisir. Votre fiancée a vraiment tous les dons ! »

« Oui, c'est une personne d'exception… » approuva son ami.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je l'ai rencontrée lors d'un gala de charité il y a un peu plus d'un an, mais nous nous sommes rarement vus avant que les fiançailles n'aient été décidées. »

« Hum… J'imagine qu'avec vos emplois du temps très chargés, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. »

« Bien sûr, mais on finit par s'y habituer. Et vous pouvez me croire, il y a certaines priorités pour lesquelles nous laisserions presque tout passer au second plan. Maelys m'avait l'air particulièrement ravie à l'idée de visiter votre atelier. Elle raffole de votre dernière toile : « La fée au berceau ». Est-ce que vous savez qu'elle a même écrit un article à ce sujet ? »

« Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais. »

« Oui, elle publie régulièrement des critiques d'art. On peut dire qu'elle touche pratiquement à tout. »

« Je suis impressionné. »

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul ! »

Tout en continuant de bavarder, les deux hommes avaient fini leur petit déjeuner et se levèrent pour sortir de table.

« A propos, j'ai contacté un réparateur, il sera là d'une minute à l'autre pour s'occuper de votre voiture. Puisque vous êtes pressé, je peux demander qu'on mette à votre disposition un des véhicules de la villa », lui proposa Elijah.

« Je préférerai attendre un peu et récupérer ma voiture ; vous comprenez, j'y tiens beaucoup. Cependant, si les réparations devaient prendre trop de temps, j'accepte avec plaisir votre offre. »

« Très bien. Puisque nous avons quelques minutes devant nous, que diriez-vous de visiter le parc ? Ca vous tente ? »

« Je vous suis », acquiesça Alexander.

Comme ils se dirigeaient vers la porte principale à l'extrémité d'un long vestibule, Elijah et Alexander ne s'aperçurent pas qu'un regard insistant les épiait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle à manger. Si l'un deux avait eu l'idée de se retourner, il aurait frissonné devant l'animosité intense qui pouvait se lire dans ces deux yeux bruns et brillants de malveillance difficilement contenue.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Et un petit aperçu de ce qui vous attend dans le chapitre à venir :**

Draco se précipita vers la forme allongée sur l'herbe humide. Il trébuchait et faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises sur la pelouse glissante et boueuse qui s'étendait tout autour du lac. Quand il fut enfin parvenu à la hauteur de Harry, il s'agenouilla et le prit aussi délicatement que possible dans ses bras, luttant contre son envie de le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui.

Malgré son désir de le sentir, il avait encore assez de présence d'esprit pour ne pas risquer de le blesser, aussi il lui maintint délicatement la tête pour dégager les mèches noires et luisantes qui lui collaient au front. D'une main tremblante, il chercha son pouls et fut soulagé de sentir les battements de son cœur. Le jeune homme respirait normalement, il n'avait pas de blessures apparentes, sans doute s'était-il évanoui sous la violence de la chute.

De lourdes gouttes de pluie s'abattaient sur eux et plongeaient tout dans un brouillard confus. Harry était glacé et ses vêtements trempés adhéraient à son corps comme une seconde peau. Draco savait qu'il devait l'emmener pour le mettre à l'abri et le réchauffer, mais avant tout il devait tenter de le faire revenir à lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il contempla avidement et avec un mélange d'anxiété et de tendresse son visage mince et pâle aux paupières closes, avant de brusquement s'arracher à sa fascination.

Il n'avait plus le temps d'hésiter ; il se pencha vers les lèvres bleuies et glacées et ferma les yeux …

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions !**


End file.
